


I can’t believe I’m writing a fan fiction about cucking Bill Denbrough lol

by Lynn1998



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Again lol, Anal Sex, Begging, Bill gets cucked really hard oof, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Slut, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Getting Together, I hate that the popular tags are spelled come, Its c u m, Kink Negotiation, Light Spanking, Lots of cum in the third part, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Multi, Orgasm Control, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strangers to Lovers, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, Switch Richie Tozier, TW using the words slut and whore, This one is not for the Bill fans sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bill Denbrough, Vanilla Bill Denbrough, Voyeurism, a lot of these happen in the second part, care for your subs pls, cum, i honestly cannot believe I wrote this, not a realistic portrayal of kink and threesomes lol, unaware third party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Bill is having troubles in bed with his boyfriend, so he asks Richie to help him out. Needless to say, chaos ensues when it goes down.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that if you really like Bill then this fan fic probably isn’t for you. Idk why but I was very compelled to write this and now it exists. Part two will be posted soon and it’ll be completely Richie and Eddie

  
“Richie, I g-gotta problem,” Bill sighed. Richie slapped the top piece of bread onto his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a bite.

“Yeah? What’s up? Trouble in paradise?” He asked.

“Actually…yeah, k…kind of,” Bill confessed. Richie furrowed his brows and then chuckled. That was hard to believe. Ever since he started dating his current boyfriend he seemed to be on top of the world.

“Really? Something wrong with the Mister?” He came around to sit with Bill on the couch and flicked the channel to some home improvement show.

“I d-dunno, man. He told me the other d-day that he’s bored, and when I asked him what he meant he st—started to suggest that maybe we take a b-b-break,” he said. Richie hummed.

“What did he say exactly?”

“He said…ugh, I don’t know wh-what I’m doing wrong, but he said that…our sex life is kinda b-boring,” he confessed. Richie tried to suppress a smile. He hooked up with Bill once back in the day. He was pretty vanilla and refused to bottom.

“I mean…from personal experience, granted I don’t have a ton, but I dunno. You seem to like to play it safe,” Richie replied.

“I guess I just d…d-don’t know what else to do. I mean…sex is just an exciting concept on its own, r-right? I don’t understand wh-what else I n-need to do to get him worked up,” Bill replied. Richie nodded for his sake. Bill was a sheltered boy who grew up to be an oblivious man. He only managed to keep his girlfriends because he wasn’t a sexist piece of shit, but eventually they would leave complaining about how his dick was directionally challenged. It always made Richie laugh in secret, but he’d never be so rude to his friends face.

“Have you asked about what he’s into?” Richie continued.

“Yeah, and it just sounds kind of w-w-weird, y’know? I told him I didn’t feel comfortable with it,” he answered.

“Completely valid, Billy. You don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfy. What kind of stuff did he talk about though?”

“He said something about d-dirty talk, and like…being manhandled? Which like, I’m t-two inches shorter than him, I can’t manhandle sh…shit,” Bill huffed.

“You’d be surprised. I hooked up with this one guy. Five four, had my neck on the bed the whole time,” Richie told him.

“And you l-liked that?” Bill asked incredulously. Richie laughed.

“Oh yeah. Short guys are super compact. Also, super humbling.”

“Fuck, okay. Uh…he also s-said he wanted to try bondage one day, which like…f-fuck man, I didn’t think people were actually into that st-stuff. Isn’t rope like super ro—rough?” He questioned.

“Depends. There’s rope meant for bondage and shit that’s actually really soft.”

“Well, I g-guess I should try to remember all the knots I learned from b-b…boys scout,” he sighed. They chuckled together and Richie took another bite from his sandwich.

“I mean, this sounds like a lot of good stuff to get started with. It’s pretty beginner friendly in terms of the kink world. I bet you’d feel a little more comfortable with a little bit of research,” Richie assured him.

“Yeah…I was on the edge with all that st-stuff, and then he added that he wanted a th-th-th- _threesome_ right after I said I’d try to be more experimental,” Bill said. Richie pursed his lips hearing that. Last time he had a threesome was in college, and he was way more into the chicks boyfriend then the girl who wanted it.

“I mean…threesomes are kinda hot,” Richie pointed out.

“Wait, you’ve had one?” Bill asked. His eyes were comically wide, and Richie chuckled.

“Yeah, it was kinda fun. The guy was super hot, and the girl was really nice. They were a couple and all of us identified as Bi at the time,” he replied.

“They were a c—couple and they were okay with you there? He let you f-f-fuck his girlfriend?” Bill asked, sounding absolutely bewildered. Richie shrugged.

“I mean it was on the table, but…uh, I mostly fucked him. It was pretty cool. We were friends for the rest of the semester too. We only stopped talking because we lost touch,” he told him.

“Geez…I dunno. I’d get so w-worried that someone would try to st-steal my boyfriend. Like…man, I dunno how I feel about letting some r-r-random dude into bed with me and my b—boyfriend,” he explained.

“Then maybe ask a friend. Or just make it very clear that you guys are together and you don’t want someone who would try and break that partnership. Honestly, Billium, kink is all about consent and discussion. People don’t just jump into these things. When they approached me, we planned it for like a month,” Richie said.

“W-would you be willing to do it? I r-really need someone I trust if I’m g-gonna do that,” Bill asked. Richie blinked at him in surprise. He sounded absolutely desperate.

“Uh, I meant more like a _mutual_ friend. I met your man like _once_ and that was completely on accident,” Richie replied.

“All our m-mutual friends are all girls or straight. Richie, I s-s-swear, I’ll owe you b—big time. We hooked up once, so it sh-shouldn’t be awkward, right?” Richie sighed.

“I mean…yeah, I’ll do it, but I wanna make sure your boyfriend is okay with it too. You can’t just present him with a total stranger and expect him to be okay with it. He has a say in who you guys hook up with,” Richie said. Bill nodded.

“Th-thank you so much, Richie. You’re seriously s-saving my relationship.”

“Yeah…no problem.”

The one time Richie accidentally met Bill’s boyfriend was when he swung by after work to pick up his sweater he left the previous night. Bill left the door unlocked for him, so he simply strolled in and picked it up from the couch. Needless to say, he wasn’t expecting to see a pissed off wide-eyed man holding a can of pepper spray when he turned around. Thankfully he didn’t spray and just started shouting at him to get out and leave anything he stole. Richie tried to explain that he knew Bill and was just picking up his sweater, but it took him a solid ten minutes before he was calm enough to listen and stop trying to wrestle for the sweater back. Needless to say he was very embarrassed, but Richie merely laughed it off and told him Bill should’ve let him know. Hell, if Richie saw a total stranger waltzing in like he owned the place he would also be very disturbed. They ended on a pretty good note, and Richie made sure to tell Bill to give him a big hug when he got home to make him feel better.

For a while, Richie forgot Bill even asked him to have a threesome with his boyfriend. He barely knew the man’s name, so it easily escaped him in his day to day life. It was only when he got a text a week later asking if that weekend worked for Richie that he remembered that he accepted the offer. Suddenly it was _all_ he could think about. The rest of the week at work he was a total mess, and he couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous to do this. Bill was his friend. They’ve had their fair share of fights in the past, but he still loved him. Even after experiencing the painfully boring Denbrough lay, he was always willing to help out a friend. Still, he couldn’t help but feel like he was overstepping and Bill was taking an easy way out. If his boyfriend wanted to take a break so badly, introducing a third party might make things messy. Richie tried to bring this up to Bill the night before, but he insisted his boyfriend was really happy about it and was excited for tomorrow.

Honestly, who was Richie to say no? He wanted to do it for his own selfish reasons. Threesomes were fucking fun with the right crowd. He knew next to nothing about their relationship, and if Bill said it was fine then it was on him if it wasn’t. It was too awkward for Richie to try and push it any further, so he tried to just get in the mindset to enjoy it and leave Bill’s relationship out of his head because it was none of his business. He was surprised to hear his boyfriend being excited about it considering how they first met, but he did seem to appreciate Richie’s kindness by the end of it. Maybe first impressions aren’t as damning as people say they are.

When the day finally came, Richie had to smoke a blunt a little before hand to calm his fucking nerves. He still couldn’t help but feel like it was maybe a little too sensitive, but even after texting him about it again just to make sure, Bill was nothing but enthusiastic. Fuck, was Bill into it too? Or was it in case his boyfriend was reading over his shoulder? God, he only hoped Bill didn’t want him to bottom. He bottomed for him once and he nearly fell asleep. Richie didn’t mind if all he got out of it was a blowjob or even just a handjob. He’d take that over showing ass for him again and waiting for it to be over. His thoughts circled around what he would and wouldn’t be willing to do as he drove over, and when he knocked on the door his brain came to a full stop as he looked at the man in front of him.

Maybe he couldn’t remember that well because he was panicked and being threatened, but he did not remember Bill’s boyfriend being so _cute_. He blinked up at Richie with wide brown eyes, and his hair looked so fluffy and soft. He was wearing a sweater and jeans, and he had dark blue nail polish on. His face was rather neutral looking up at him, but Richie was already imagining how he’d look sucking his dick. A small frown tugged at his lips, and his brows dipped in confusion as Richie merely stood there in silence.

“Um…you’re Richie, right? I think I remember you,” he said. Richie automatically nodded and robotically held out his hand.

“Yes! Sorry. Uh…I’m just realizing I don’t know your name,” he confessed. The man raised his brow.

“Really? I’ve been dating Bill for like almost three months,” he snarked. Richie shrugged, and smirked as their hands lingered.

“Must’ve slipped my mind. I’ll definitely remember now that I’ve got a pretty face to go with it,” he purred. The man blushed a little and rolled his eyes.

“It’s Eddie. Come in. Bill is making tea,” he replied. Their hands finally parted, and Richie followed Eddie into the kitchen. Bill had three mugs placed on the counter, and Richie took a seat next to Eddie on the side opposite to Bill.

“Richie! Th-thanks again so much for d—doing this,” Bill said while pouring honey into all the mugs. Richie nodded and accepted the spoon he handed over.

“No problem. Thanks for the tea,” he replied.

“Bill, you know I don’t like honey in my black tea,” Eddie said trying to pull his mug away before he could pour it.

“R-right! Sorry, my b-bad,” he said and set it down. “So, I thought we could kinda t-t-talk about everything before we start…”

“Yeah, that’s pretty standard. Uh, do you guys have anything you’re one hundred percent not okay with? Like absolutely off the table kinda stuff?” Richie asked.

“No water sports,” Eddie said blandly. Richie chuckled at that, and Bill followed with his own nervous laughter.

“Then we should probably have this later then, huh? Don’t want any accidental golden showers,” Richie said and took a little sip.

“R-right…” Bill murmured. “Uh…I m-mostly just…Y’know, make s-sure you’re wearing protection and st-stuff,” he said. Richie nodded.

“Agreed. Always a good idea. I got tested after the last time I hooked up, but totally reasonable,” he agreed.

“What about you?” Eddie asked. Richie looked over at him and smiled. Those big round eyes were almost hypnotizing.

“Baby, I’m just here to have fun,” he cooed. He blushed a little and Bill cleared his throat.

“Uh, m-maybe hold off on the n-nicknames for tonight, Richie,” he said. Richie nodded and smiled.

“Gotcha. Note taken. Uh, but for real I’m not really up for taking anything up the ass tonight. I’m totally fine if you guys wanna stay with each other in that regard, but uh…Monsieur Tozier is out of commission for the evening,” he announced.

“Oh…I th-thought you’d…d-didn’t you bottom last time?” Bill asked. Richie shrugged.

“Honestly depends on the day. I might be up for some fingering, but like…not much else. Just not in the mood for that,” he said. Bill opened his mouth to talk more, but he was interrupted before he could even get the words out.

“That’s fine,” Eddie assured him. They both looked over to him.

“Yeah?” Richie asked. He nodded.

“Yeah…you can fuck me if you want,” he allowed. Richie couldn’t help but grin hearing that, and had to bite his lip to try and hide it.

“I-I though only we were gonna d-do that,” Bill said. Eddie looked away and back to his boyfriend.

“We can still do that. You guys can take turns,” he said simply.

“I mean, if it makes Bill uncomfortable I’m okay not doing it. Whatever you guys wanna do with me is okay,” Richie assured them.

“Except f-fucking you,” Bill pointed out. Richie didn’t really expect Bill to be so upset about that.

“Uh…sorry? We can do a rain check for when I’m actually up to it,” Richie offered.

“No, it’s fine. Bill, you don’t need to top everything you see,” Eddie chided. Bill sighed and then nodded.

“Okay…y-you’re right,” he agreed.

“I mean, if you guys just want me to watch I’m open to that too,” Richie offered. Eddie seemed immediately disinterested in that, but Bill was more than thrilled.

“Yeah? That sounds g-good. What do you think, h-honey?” Bill asked.

“What’s the point in calling it a threesome, then?” Eddie grumbled.

“We could just start it that way, and then when Bill is more comfortable I could join in,” Richie said.

“I-I think I can b-be okay with that,” Bill said. Eddie huffed.

“Okay…sure,” he murmured.

“I can masturbate too while I watch. Would that make you happier?” Richie offered. Eddie’s eyes met him again, and he couldn’t help but feel warm every time Eddie looked at him.

“Only if you really like what you see,” he replied. Richie gave a lighthearted laugh and nodded.

“Trust me. I’m a horny bastard. As long as you guys are doing something I’ll most definitely like it,” he said. 

Eddie smiled at that and then pushed his mug to the side. Bill and Richie watched curiously as he then crawled up onto the counter and moved Bill’s mug as well. He then sat himself on the counter in front of Bill, and then pulled him in for a kiss. Bill was surprised to say the least, and Richie took a moment to work through the shock before really taking in what was happening. Eddie was fully cupping Bill’s face and making out with him right then and there. It wasn’t lost to Richie that he was angling them so he had a good view, and he gladly set his own mug to the side and watched. Bill clearly didn’t know what to do with his hands at first, and then eventually settled them on Eddie’s hips. He was kissing him back, but it was clear that Eddie was definitely leading the way. Richie would chalk it up to inexperience if he didn’t know how many girls Bill hooked up with in college, so he figured it was nerves or something. That or he was put off because Eddie was obviously kissing him in a way that he knew was being watched.

“Fuck,” Bill sighed as Eddie let up and ran his hands down his chest instead. He peeked over his shoulder, and Richie smiled at him. He smiled in return and turned back to kiss Bill again.

Watching them kiss was a little weird because of how stiff Bill was, but he loosened up the longer it went on. Richie was definitely intrigued, and let his eyes travel down Eddie’s body. Bill had a firm arm around his waist, and it only highlighted just how baggy his sweater was. His back was arched, and he had his ass pushed out as much as he possibly could. Richie bit his lip, and then looked back up to see Eddie watching him too with Bill kissing down his neck.

“Is this enough for you?” He asked. There was a challenge in his voice, and Richie loved it.

“I think it’ll do for now,” Richie replied. Eddie grinned hearing that and turned back to kiss Bill on the lips.

“C’mon, baby. Let’s go to the bedroom,” he cooed. Bill nodded excitedly and stepped back to let him hop down. Richie got up as well, and took his mug with him. Eddie led the way, and Bill gave Richie a very enthusiastic thumbs up as they followed. Richie nodded, and was happy that he seemed to finally be having fun.

When they entered, Eddie immediately crawled up onto the bed. He sat there patiently as Bill crawled on too, but didn’t react when he started kissing his neck until Richie made himself comfortable in the chair off to the side. That’s when he started to smile and lean himself into the other man’s affection. Richie sat back and took another sip of his tea while Bill started pulling up Eddie’s sweater and undershirt. His tummy was soft with a little definition, and his waist looked like it was meant to be held. He was fit, but he made Bill look almost jacked. Pale hands contrasted over his tan tummy, and Richie liked the subtle difference in shade. Bill made his way back to Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie obliged as he reached down to undo his pants. His fingers looked so nimble and cute as he pulled out Bill’s cock and started to stroke it.

“Can we get right to it, please Billy? I want you inside me,” Eddie whispered. Bill groaned, and Richie twitched hearing it. If there was anything he liked from the time he hooked up with Bill was how hot his moaning was. Bill already had a nice voice, but sometimes it was hard to tell depending on how severe his stutter was.

“Of c-course, baby. Do you want me to p…prep you?” He asked. Eddie blushed a little and looked over at Richie.

“I already did it earlier,” he announced. Richie set down his tea and kept their eye contact as he purposefully put his hand on his thigh. Eddie broke it to look at the bulge in his pants and he seemed a little shocked to see how big it was.

“Wh-what? When?” Bill asked.

“While I was in the shower…” Eddie breathed. He finally looked away from Richie’s lap and then started taking off Bill’s clothes. “Now please. I want you.”

Their clothes quickly met the floor, and Richie couldn’t help but press his palm against himself through his jeans. Eddie got Bill behind him, and bent himself over so he was facing Richie. His eyes watched his every move, and as Bill started to push in they fluttered for a moment. Richie smiled at that, and squeezed himself a little harder when his friend started to set a pace. Eddie was panting, but otherwise quiet as he watched Richie slowly and lazily touch himself. It was only when he undid his jeans that Eddie let out a little whimper, and when he pulled himself out of his underwear next he ate up every inch with his eyes. 

Bill fucked him faster and faster while Eddie was nearly hanging off the edge of the bed waiting to see what Richie would do next. He moaned when Richie stroked himself, and bit his lip hard when he massaged the tip. Richie couldn’t help but moan too. His back was arched so perfectly, and the way Bill thrusted into him from behind was a sight to see. He tried to time his hand with Bill, but Bill was just a bit too erratic and quick for Richie to try for long. His attention was brought back to Eddie when he licked his lips and stretched his arms out in front of him. He pressed his chest against the mattress, and kept looking at Richie as if to beg him to come over. So he took a chance, and did just that.

“Fu—fuck, Eds, you’re so t-t-tight,” Bill growled.

Richie walked to the edge of the bed without Bill noticing, and crouched down to be eye level with Eddie. The man had such a desperate look in his eyes, and Richie was almost sad that the only pleasure he was getting was from the little bit of eye fucking they’ve been doing. He kept his fingers curled into the sheets, and Richie reached up to cup his face and shove his thumb into his mouth. Eddie’s eyes flickered at the contact, and he immediately started sucking and moaning.

“There you go, sweetheart. You’re doing such a good job. You look so good getting fucked like that,” Richie murmured. Eddie cried out, and laved his tongue over the digit.

“Does it feel good? You like it when I watch you get fucked by your boyfriend?” He asked in a low voice. Eddie nodded and moaned again when Richie pulled out his thumb and replaced it with his pointer and middle finger. “Does it turn you on? We only met once, and now you’re whoring yourself out to me and _loving_ it.”

“Ahh! Fuck,” Eddie whimpered.

“H—holy shit, I’m g-gonna c-c…cum,” Bill gasped. Richie wasn’t super surprised to hear that, but he was still a little bit. It was clear that Eddie wasn’t even close to being close. He was getting the bare minimum amount of pleasure, and when Bill sped up it didn’t seem to do anything for him.

“You gonna make your boyfriend cum for me? Gonna let him cum deep inside you, and let me watch?” He said. Eddie gasped and nodded.

“Yes…yes! Please…please cum in me,” Eddie moaned. It sounded more like he was talking to Richie, but Bill was groaning louder as his hips stuttered and pressed closed to Eddie’s ass.

“Fu…fuck. Oh my g-god,” Bill sighed. Richie pulled his fingers out of Eddie’s mouth, and then cupped his face again.

“Did you like that? Do you feel it inside you? How much cum do you want inside you tonight?” Richie spoke in such a gentle yet demanding way as he held his jaw.

“So much…so much. Richie, I want you to cum on my face,” he whined. Richie smirked hearing that, and then looked up to see Bill still trying to catch his breath as he pulled out.

“Eds, did you c-cum too?” He asked. Eddie shook his head, and busied himself by taking Richie’s hand and sucking on his thumb again.

“It’s okay, Billy. Why don’t you get cleaned up? I’ll keep him company,” Richie suggested. Bill looked like he wanted to question it, but nodded anyways and made his way off the bed to walk to the bathroom. Richie focused his attention back to Eddie, and let out a groan when he sucked on his thumb again.

“I wanna suck your dick so bad. It’s so big,” he whispered while looking at Richie in a way he could only describe as puppy-like.

“Yeah? You wanna put your mouth on me, baby?” He cooed. 

Eddie nodded, and he pulled out his thumb so he could stand. He pulled off his shirt, and Eddie instantly scrambled up to the edge of the bed and started kissing Richie’s abdomen. His hair was soft against his tummy, and when he moved the fabric so his cock was over the elastic instead of through the little hole in the front, Richie couldn’t resist running his fingers through it. Eddie moaned with approval, and then wrapped his lips around the head. The heat of his mouth made Richie groan and then grip the hair around the back of his head to guide him down further. He went with Richie’s directions, but also did his own thing as he reached down to cup and squeeze his balls.

“Fuck, you’re good at this, huh? You wanna choke on it?” He asked. Eddie nodded and eagerly took more of him in his mouth. It didn’t take long before he was gagging, and Richie let him pull back.

“It’s so big…oh my god,” he gasped. Richie nodded and took his member in his hand to press against his lips again.

“Is it too much for you, sweetheart? Did you finally bite off more than you can chew? Or do you want more?” He said while Eddie continued giving him little kitten licks.

“More…mmh…I want you to fuck my throat,” Eddie rasped. Richie bit his lip and then pushed his cock back inside his mouth. Eddie took it, and then stretched out his neck to accommodate for the massive length shoving its way in.

“Fuck…” 

Richie moaned as he started rocking his hips into the other man’s face. Eddie moaned with delight, and heaved a couple times. Richie tried to let up, but Eddie merely whined in protest and grabbed his hips to keep them moving. That made Richie growl and fuck his face at the pace he wanted, but he quickly pulled out when he realized Bill was watching them from the bathroom door. His eyes were wide and stuck on Eddie’s swollen and dripping lips. Richie blinked and then cleared his throat.

“You good, Bill?” He asked. His friend blinked and then looked back at him.

“Y-yeah, sorry. I ju—just…” he trailed off, and Richie looked down to see him half hard again.

“It looks hot, doesn’t it?” He said with a smile. Bill was obviously breathless and nodded.

“Yeah, it l-looks…fuck, wh-what was th-that? I’ve never s-seen Eddie do that,” he said.

“Face fucking? God, it’s my favorite. Usually I’m too big, but Eds is really good,” he said. He then turned back to the other man still trying to catch his breath and cupped his chin. “Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

“It’s Eddie…” he murmured. Richie grinned and slipped his thumb back inside his mouth.

“You’re just really good for fucking, huh? First you have Bill blowing his load deep inside your ass, and now you want my cock down your throat,” he cooed.

“J-Jesus Christ, Rich,” Bill wheezed.

“Too much?” Richie asked. They both shook their heads.

“More,” Eddie sighed and pawed at his hips. 

Richie nodded and then put his cock back into his mouth without another word. He adjusted his grip on his hair, and tilted his head back even more before slowly pushing in until his nose was buried in his hair. Eddie was moaning and gagging around him, but didn’t attempt to pull back or fight it. Instead he ran shaky hands down Richie’s hips and adjusted the way he was sitting for a more comfortable angle. Then he pulled out again, and he coughed and gasped for breath.

“Seriously, Bill. Did no one ever let you face fuck them?” Richie asked. Bill shook his head. 

“He doesn’t…doesn’t like the blowjobs. He says they’re…boring,” Eddie said while trying to collect himself. Bill was blushing and then shrugged.

“I-I mean in my experience th-they are,” he said.

“I mean, that’s fair. If you’re with someone who doesn’t really like giving blowjobs, then yeah,” Richie agreed. He then crouched down to be eye level with Eddie again, and smiled at him. “But you like them. Don’t you?” He teased. Eddie was blushing too and then nodded.

“I…yeah…I do. I like them a lot,” he confessed.

“Why don’t you show Bill just how much you like them then?” He prompted. Eddie was quiet for a moment before nodding and looking over at his boyfriend. Bill seemed frozen where he was, so Richie got up and gently pushed Bill towards the bed.

“W-wait, now? B-b-but I already came, a-and—“

“Ahh, orgasms are good for you! Live a little, Billium. Try something new,” Richie interrupted. 

Eddie crawled more onto the bed, and Richie arranged Bill exactly where Eddie instructed him to. He then let go of Bill’s shoulder, and let Eddie crawl over him and start licking at his length. He was fully hard now, and Richie sat to the side as he watched them. He was already moaning as Eddie took him all in one swoop, and started gasping when he bobbed his head up and down. Bill wasn’t small, but compared to Richie he was easier to take. It was nice to watch, and Richie couldn’t look away from Eddie’s mouth as he sucked on the tip and then tongued the slit. He started stroking himself again, and that also caught the other man’s eye once more. He bobbed his head again as he watched Richie touch himself, and Bill was crying out like he was seeing Jesus for the first time. Then Eddie pulled off and pressed cute little kisses and licks to his length all while bringing back that eye contact they had earlier. Richie smiled at him and tried not to work himself too quickly. Clearly Eddie wanted to be watched, so he wouldn’t focus on much besides him.

“Does that make you happy? You must really love sucking dick. So eager to go from one to another. You look so good doing it too. Your lips are so red,” he purred. 

Bill was finally moving his hips into Eddie’s mouth, and between that and Richie’s words he was moaning with pleasure. He then reached down between his legs, and that prompted Richie to get up and get a good view of what he was doing. He kneeled one knee on the edge of the bed as he watched Eddie rub his fingers against his hole. His legs were shaking, and Richie was quick to touch and steady them. He choked as Richie touched him, and took a moment to cough before returning to his boyfriends dick. Richie then took his distraction as an opportunity to press his tongue where Eddie’s fingers were so desperately trying to reach. He let out a muffled moan around Bill’s cock, and continued to whimper as Richie ran his teasing tongue over his hole.

“H-holy shit, Eds,” Bill moaned. 

Eddie was trembling again, and pulled his fingers away to feel Richie’s tongue fully. He could taste Bill’s cum leaking out of him and the lube he used earlier. Richie grab his ass cheeks and spread him wide so he could scoop the rest of it out of him, and that made him pull off Bill entirely and moan pathetically against his stomach.

“Sh-sh-shit, baby. I was s-so c-c-close,” Bill said. Richie pushed his tongue deeper inside him, and Eddie cried out before taking his length again and doing his best to make him cum for the second time. He was inevitably successful within seconds, and Bill was once again a limp noodle on the sheets as Eddie swallowed him down. Richie pulled off and then kissed up Eddie’s spine to get a better view of his friend.

“How ya feeling, Billy?” Richie asked. Bill was still catching his breath, but Eddie was impatiently pushing his ass up against Richie’s abdomen. He gently wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him still, and then smiled as Bill finally looked up at him.

“So…s-so…good. F-fuck,” he sighed.

“You hear that, Eds? You were so good,” Richie hummed just below his ear. Eddie whimpered and tiled his head to give him more room, so he caved and kissed under his ear.

“I d-don’t think I can k-keep going, guys. I’m…I—I’m spent,” he huffed. Eddie seemed annoyed by that and sighed.

“That’s okay, Big Bill. Uh…Eds still hasn’t gotten off though. Do you mind if I…” he trailed off and Bill nodded.

“Sure…yeah, I’m g-gonna take another sh-shower,” Bill said as he started to get up. Richie nodded back and gently patted Eddie’s thigh.

“Alright! I’ll take good care of him for ya,” Richie said.

“M-make sure it’s not t-too good. I still want m-m-my boyfriend in one p—piece,” Bill mumbled as he walked off towards the bathroom.

“Sure thing!” Richie called before he shut the door. Eddie crawled further onto the bed, and Richie watched him turn around and pull him closer by his jeans.

“He always does that,” he grumbled. Richie let him pull him to the middle of the bed, and then strip him.

“Does what? Leave you hanging?” Richie asked. He wasn’t expecting Eddie to say yes, and when he did his smile dropped.

“Yeah, he does. I’ll be hard as fuck and then he’ll fucking pass out. And he fucking wonders why he’s fucking boring in bed,” he complained.

“Jesus Christ, he’s gotten worse,” Richie huffed.

“I tried to break up with him four days ago, but he insisted that we tried this fist before we made it official,” Eddie whispered like it was a secret. Richie blinked hearing that. So that would mean Eddie would be single…

“Oh…”

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but…I think I’m just going to break it off tonight and move in with my friend instead. I…I think I’d like to see you again though,” Eddie confessed. His hands were running down Richie’s chest, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“Geez, I’d love to, but Bill asked me to come because he didn’t want someone who would steal his boyfriend,” he replied.

“God, I’m not his fucking property. It’s not even that he’s bad at sex, he just doesn’t listen to me,” Eddie huffed.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just relax for a minute and we can stop thinking about it for a while,” Richie cooed. Eddie pouted and then pulled him down for a kiss on the lips.

“I’m so attracted to you…how do you know all the things I like?” He whimpered.

“Bill told me…uh…he was asking for advice,” Richie admitted.

“And you actually remembered?” Eddie asked with those wide puppy dog eyes. Richie blushed and then nodded.

“Yeah, it…I mean, it’s a pretty nice list of things, Eds. You’ve got good taste,” Richie replied. Eddie pulled him down again and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck.

“That’s so sweet…Bill probably already forgot…fuck, you’re so hot,” he rambled between kisses. Richie kissed him back and slipped his hands over his waist. He’s wanted to touch him like that the minute he saw Bill do it first.

“God, you’re so sexy, baby. You’re so ready for it, huh? Been neglected for so long. How do you want it? Anything you want, I’ll give it to you so good,” Richie murmured. 

“I want it _deep_ ,” Eddie moaned. He then gasped as Richie moved them so he was on top and Richie was looking up at him on his back. “A-are you sure? Bill never wants me on top,” he said sounding rather insecure.

“I’m not Bill, baby. This has the perfect view,” Richie cooed and squeezed up and down his hips and thighs. Eddie moaned weakly.

“I’m so glad you’re actually gonna fuck me. Bill fucks me like a straight guy fucks a woman,” he said sounding relieved. Richie gently guided him back until he was right between his cheeks.

“Do you still want a condom? I’m clean,” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head.

“Not a fucking chance. I want you to cum inside me,” he said. Richie nodded.

“Do you have anymore lube? I wanna make sure it feels good,” he said. 

Eddie nodded and then scrambled for his night stand. He pulled out the bottle and then climbed back on Richie’s hips. He coated his own fingers like he was in a race, and then reached behind him. Richie coated his own fingers too, but took his time to warm up the product. He gently pulled Eddie’s arm away, and then reached underneath him. The other man shivered as Richie rubbed two digits against his hole, and then gently eased one in. He moaned, and immediately tried to fuck his finger. Richie was quick to hold him still.

“It’s okay. I got you, baby. Let me take care of you,” he cooed. 

Eddie sobbed and let Richie slowly and gently finger him. He was already stretched out, so he didn’t wait long before pushing in a second one. Eddie looked like he was slowly losing his mind, and Richie made sure to rub a comforting thumb against his hip bone. His thighs were starting to shake, so he pushed in a third, and watched him crumbled against his chest. Richie curled his fingers with each thrust, and gently kissed the side of his head as he helplessly moaned and cried from the pleasure.

“Fu…fuck! Oh my god,” he gasped. Richie pulled his fingers out, and spread the rest of the lube on them over his cock. He then guided Eddie back up, and gently rubbed the head over his hole.

“Are you ready for it, baby? Do you want this? Are you so desperate to get fucked?” He asked. Eddie nodded while struggling to breathe. He was borderline sobbing, and as Richie lowered him on his dick a tear actually fell down his face.

“Fuck! Fuck…I love this position so much, it feels so good,” Eddie wheezed. Richie nodded and bit his lip as he pushed him all the way down. He was fully sat on his cock, and he immediately started moving his hips in a way that Richie could tell felt amazing for both of them.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby. Tell me how good it feels for you. Tell me how much you love getting fucked,” he said. His voice wavered a little, but that only made Eddie moan louder.

“So much…I love it so much. _Fuck_ , it’s been so fucking long. I missed getting fucked so good,” he mewled while rocking his hips desperately. Richie had to hold him still again, and moved his feet up for better leverage. He thrusted his hips up into the other man, and smiled as his jaw dropped. “ _Richie!_ Richie, oh my god! Fuck! Fuck me! Richie!” He shouted.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart. You take my cock so fucking good, you’re so sexy, baby,” Richie huffed running out of breath himself. Eddie finally let himself slump over again, and clung to Richie’s shoulders as he fucked him fast and hard and _deep_.

“Richie…Richie…please…” he sobbed.

“You wanna cum? Do you wanna cum on my dick, or do you want my hand on you? Anything you want, Eddie baby,” he cooed. Eddie couldn’t say much past the cries and moans that left his lips, but he eventually shook his head.

“Your…your dick. I wanna cum on your cock so much. I want it, please. _Please!_ “ he begged. 

Richie nodded and kissed the side of his head before taking his hips and angling them just right for him to hit his prostate. Eddie’s breath hitched, and his body trembled with every hit against the bundle of nerves. He was cumming within seconds, and Richie followed after watching him shiver and shake so adorably on his chest. He gave a few more thrusts just to watch him flinch from the overstimulation, but eventually settled down enough to let them stay still. Eddie was still clinging to him, and Richie couldn’t help but find that adorable. He then gently lifted his hips to pull out, and loved the little whimper he let out once he was empty.

“Fuck…” he sighed.

“Mmm…” Eddie moaned tiredly. Richie smiled and then gently stroked his spine.

“You okay, Eds?” He asked.

“Hmm…it’s _Eddie_ ,” he corrected.

“I’m just asking if you’re okay, sweetheart,” Richie chuckled. Eddie weakly pushed himself up and then crashed his lips against Richie’s. He accepted, and brought one hand up to gently stroke his cheek.

“I’m gonna break up with Bill, and then we’re gonna fuck all day tomorrow,” he murmured. Richie laughed at that and then let the other man kiss him again.

“I mean, as long as he doesn’t know…I think I would be okay with that,” Richie rumbled. Eddie nodded and kissed him a third time.

“You’re gonna fuck me so many times. It’s been too long,” Eddie sighed.

“Well, it sounds like we should trade phone numbers,” Richie smiled. Eddie smiled back and nodded. He then crawled off of him and back to his dresser. When he returned he handed Richie his phone already open to a new contact.

“I’ll text you later,” he said. Richie nodded and put in his number. He then handed it back, and Eddie went to return it to his drawer. That was when the bathroom door opened, and Bill walked in rubbing his hair with a towel and frowning in confusion.

“Uh…what happened? I thought I heard crying,” he said. Eddie blinked innocently at him.

“Crying? No it was just…nothing special,” he said. Richie nodded in confirmation and then checked his watch.

“Right. Well, this was a lot of fun, but I should really be headed home now,” he announced as Eddie handed him some tissues to clean up his cum. Richie accepted and wiped himself off before getting up to get dressed.

“Oh, s-so soon? You’re welcome to use the sh-shower,” Bill invited. Richie shook his head and buttoned his jeans.

“Uh, I’m okay, but thanks. I’ll text you later,” he said. Bill nodded.

“Okay then. D-drive safe!”

“Will do!”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Richie x Eddie in this chapter!

“Well hello there,” Richie said as he opened his door. Eddie smiled back at him.

“Hey…”

It honestly took them a while to get to this point. After Eddie broke up with Bill they, of course, got into a fight about it. The night ended with Eddie packing up a few things and then spending the night with one of his friends. He texted Richie about it the next morning, and Richie was nothing but sweet and supportive about it. When he cooled off a little bit he had a more civil conversation with Bill, and decided to be upfront with his intentions with Richie now that they were split. Needless to say, Bill didn’t take it very well, and Richie got a very angry phone call in the middle of his day at work. He tried to explain that he didn’t mean to take Eddie away, but Bill continued to be stubborn for a couple days. Eventually he came around and wished Richie well. He did the same to Eddie and told them both he needed some time to process everything. It was awkward, but necessary.

The whole ordeal took about a week. Half the week was for emotional recovery, and the other half was to plan. Richie and Eddie both had Saturday’s free, so they decided to meet up on that day. Eddie was about half moved into his friends place, so his shit was all over the place. Richie lived alone, so they decided to meet there instead. Mostly because Eddie was still situating himself, but also because they wanted to have as much fun as they could without holding back. The last time Richie got so involved with kink was back in college. He forgot how much of a rush came from setting up everything and how fun it was.

“You got everything you want?” Richie asked nodding his head towards the bag Eddie had in his arms. He nodded excitedly and shyly bit down on his smile.

“Yeah. I think you’ll like it too,” he said. Richie chuckled and then stepped aside to let him in. He would be lying if he said he only “tidied things up” in his apartment. Eddie told him he was a bit of a neat freak over the phone, so Richie spent his entire evening the night before doing a thorough deep clean. He was glad to see it was to Eddie’s liking as he walked in and didn’t immediately cringe at anything.

“Are you hungry? Or did you want to get right to it?” Richie asked.

“Um, I’m not too hungry right now, but maybe after. If you don’t mind,” he answered. He nervously played with the straps on his bag and then turned to face Richie in his living room.

“I think that would be a lovely way to end our play date,” Richie smirked. Eddie blushed and shook his head.

“You make it sound like we’re twelve playing a couple rounds of Mortal Kombat,” he said. Richie laughed.

“Is that not what we’re doing? Shit, I should turn off the game then,” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Do you wanna see what’s in the bag or not?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded eagerly and then lead the way to his bedroom.

“I’m very invested in your bag of sex toys that Bill thought was strange,” Richie replied. He flicked on the light and smiled as Eddie sat himself perfectly on the edge of his bed. He placed the bag to his side and then opened the drawstring.

“I didn’t say he thought it was strange. I said he didn’t know I had it until I moved out,” Eddie replied. 

He pulled out an assortment of things. There wasn’t a lot, but he had one smaller toy and a few bigger ones. Most of them had remotes, and they all looked like good choices. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and then hesitated before pulling out soft rope and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. They talked about bondage a lot over text, and Richie had been researching a few knots in his downtime. He was excited to get back into everything, and bondage was always something he meant to get into but never did. Not only was the concept exciting, but the shy blush on Eddie’s cheeks made it even more gratifying. He pulled out one more thing, and then looked up at Richie with those big brown eyes of his.

“I don’t have a ton, but I like these ones a lot. They…” he looked away, blushing deeper. “M-most of them vibrate, and they have a remote. I always liked the ones with remotes because I’ve always wanted to give it to someone while it’s…while it’s on,” Eddie said.

“You like giving someone the control,” Richie interpreted. Eddie hesitated and then nodded.

“Yeah…I mean, I grew up in a super controlling house when I was little. Ever since I left…it’s so exhausting being in charge all the time. I like the freedom, but I just want someone to tell me what to do for a little bit every once in a while. I don’t wanna worry about /anything/, at least for a moment,” Eddie explained. Richie nodded.

“I get it. It’s tough figuring yourself out. Everyone needs a break,” Richie agreed. Eddie nodded back, and Richie tilted his chin up so they were looking at each other again. “Take off your clothes. Now,” he ordered. 

Eddie shivered and then reached down to pull off his shirt. He let it fall to the floor, and then leaned down to pull off his socks and shoes. Richie watched as he stood up to take his pants off, and then smiled as he sat on the bed again. He caressed his jaw, and then pressed his thumb against Eddie’s lips. Without even needing to ask, Eddie opened his mouth for Richie to slide his digit right in. He immediately started sucking, and gasped as Richie pressed down against his molars to grip his jaw.

“What’s your safe word?” Richie asked before pulling his thumb out for him to speak.

“I told you my safe word last night,” Eddie said.

“Over text. I want you to say it for me,” he replied. Eddie was quiet for a moment before opening his mouth again.

“Sunflower,” he answered. Richie nodded.

“When do you say your safe word?”

“When I want to stop the scene…or if I’m panicking,” Eddie answered again obediently.

“And what do you say when you want something from me?” Richie spoke softly while rubbing Eddie’s spit across his lower lip.

“…I say please,” he whispered.

“Glad you understand. Sit against the headboard,” he instructed. 

He let go of Eddie’s face, and then watched the other man crawl over his toys to the center of the bed. Richie had already made a little space for him between the pillows, and had a smaller one propped up against the headboard for his lower back. He sat against it, and Richie took the handcuffs in his hand. They were covered in black fuzzy velvet, and were incredibly soft to the touch. He walked around the bed as he pulled the cuffs apart. They had no key, but were released with a little button on the side. He set them down and then pulled off his outer shirt. The floral button up fell to the ground and he kept the rest of his clothes on as he picked up the cuffs again and walked to the other side of the bed. He climbed onto the mattress then took Eddie’s hand. His partner gave it to him willingly, and noticeably breathed heavier when he locked it around his wrist. He did the same to the other hand, and then lifted them to hook on the many points on top of Richie’s headboard. Eddie sat with his arms above his head, and tried to look calmer then he was. He was failing, and Richie could tell by how hard he was between his legs.

“How’s that? Doesn’t hurt?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded.

“No pain. It’s…kinda nice,” he said. Richie smirked and then reached across the bed for the rope.

“We’re going to have fun with this,” he said. There were four separate chords, and he took the first one to tie around Eddie’s ankle. He had it securely wrapped around him, and then got off the bed to tie the end to one of the planks under it. His head kept popping up to make sure it wasn’t too tight, and when he had it where he wanted it he did the same to Eddie’s other ankle.

“This is already pretty crazy,” Eddie said as Richie climbed back onto the bed.

“Yeah? You’re okay, right?” He asked. Eddie nodded vigorously.

“Yes! More than okay. I just…this is like one of my wildest fantasies…” he trailed off as Richie started tying the third rope around his thigh. It was right next to his knee, and he felt hot as he realized what Richie was doing. “…it’s just crazy that someone is actually willing to do all of this.”

“I dunno if willing is the right word, sweetheart. I’m way past willing,” Richie grinned. 

Once Eddie’s knee was secure, he pulled the rope back to the headboard. It was such an intricate board, and he bought it with the thought of kinks in the back of his head. It was like a woven checkerboard with holes throughout the whole thing and nobs along the top. He liked the way it looked, and kinks weren’t the motivating reason he bought it. Still, it definitely crossed his mind when it came in. He pulled the rope until Eddie’s leg wouldn’t give anymore, and then tied it to the board. He did the same to the other side, and sat back to examine his work. Eddie was completely exposed with his legs bent and stretched wide at his hips. His hands dangled from the handcuffs over his head, and his body was curved perfectly so everything was exposed and readily available. The longer he looked the harder Eddie’s length got, and the more it turned into admiring his body instead of the ropes.

“You have such a beautiful body, baby,” Richie cooed. Eddie blushed and the ropes trembled as he instinctively tried to close his legs. His feet weren’t even touching the bed, and it now made sense why Richie tied his feet so loose. The position was really testing his flexibility, but he liked the idea that he was held in place.

“Th…thank you,” Eddie murmured. Richie crawled closer again and lightly touched his inner thigh.

“Is that why you want to show it off so bad? You look so good in these ropes. You must know what it does to me, huh? Do you like whoring yourself out for me?” Richie cooed. Eddie’s hips twitched, and Richie smiled as he used his thumb to stroke more consistently against Eddie’s skin. “You’re already so warm. It turns you on being forced in one place? Forced to take it? Forced to be my little toy for the day?” He went on. Eddie nodded without thinking and bit his lip when Richie started to caress both his thighs.

“Richie…please touch me,” he requested.

“I’m already touching you, sweetheart,” Richie smirked. He touched over his hips and then up his waist.

“You know what I mean. Please,” Eddie huffed. Richie hummed and then brushed his thumbs against his nipples. Eddie flinched, and then whined as he pinched and rolled them between his knuckles and his thumb.

“Like that?” He teased. Eddie pouted, but pushed his chest into the stimulation anyways.

“ _No_ , I mean touch me more. I want you inside me again,” he said. Much like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Richie raised a brow, and Eddie suddenly looked sheepish. “…please.”

“If you’re going to be such an impatient little slut, then maybe you should wait even longer,” Richie hummed. 

He leaned in to kiss Eddie’s neck, and then quickly continued down to his chest. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth, and thoroughly enjoyed the little whimpers Eddie gave him in return. Metal clanked against the wood of Richie’s headboard, and it made him smile thinking about how easy it wouldn’t been for Eddie to unhook himself. He had every chance to free his hands, and yet he kept them stuck in place. He sucked on his nipple, and then switched sides. His fingers pinching harder to get a good grip on the newly wet skin, and making Eddie gasp in response. He circled his tongue around his nipple, and used both his hands to pinch and roll both of them now that they were sufficiently lubricated with his spit.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? You told me to leave you shaking and crying. You said you wanted me to tease you, and touch you, and to never give in until I wanted to,” Richie reminded him. He could never forget the things Eddie had to text to him because he was too embarrassed to speak it. Those messages were permanently burned into his mind, and the only thing he got off to during the week.

“Yes…yes,” Eddie sighed. His hips moved again, and Richie finally left his nipples alone to rub at his hip bones.

“Well, I dunno about you, but when I make a promise I usually intend to keep it. And I _promised_ you I’d leave you _begging_ ,” Richie reminded him.

“Please…please, Richie,” Eddie moaned.

“I haven’t even gotten started, and you’re already like this? You’re gonna be crying when I’m done with you. I’ll make you so desperate for it, you’ll sob,” he whispered while teasing his hands over his thighs again. Eddie nodded just as vigorously as he did before, and that was all Richie needed to kiss him on the lips. He took the distraction as an opportunity, and moved his hand down to gently rub at the skin between Eddie’s balls and his hole. He gasped into Richie’s mouth when he felt the first contact, and let a couple breathy moans interrupt their kissing.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” he huffed. Richie kissed down his neck instead, and didn’t hesitate to leave a big hickey under his collarbone.

“Yeah? You like that, sweetheart?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded, and then whined when he pulled his hand away.

“Richie…”

“I’m gonna make you take my fingers first, okay? Then I’ll use one of your toys to keep you full, and then I’ll shove my cock down your throat. How’s that sound?” Richie told him. Eddie nodded with wide eyes.

“Yes. Please. I want you in my mouth again,” he pleaded. Richie took his face his his hand again, and Eddie automatically opened his mouth for him to look at.

“Yeah? You like it when I use your mouth? You like it when I fuck your face? You wanna choke on it again?” Richie questioned. Eddie nodded and Richie closed his mouth so he could kiss him.

“Good. Because that’s what you’re gonna get,” he said. He turned to grab the lube, and then warmed up the product between his fingers. First he teased Eddie’s hole by lightly swiping his fingers over it, and then pressed more firmly without pushing in. He twitched at the first movement, and then made the ropes pull as he tried to wriggle in response.

“Fuck…” Eddie panted.

“Easy, baby. I’ve barely even touched you,” Richie cooed. Eddie nodded and took a moment to collect himself. 

Any kind of composure was immediately deflated the moment Richie fully rubbed the pads of his fingers against him. The ropes jolted at the first touch, but he settled himself as Richie continued. He started with two fingers, just to watch his face pinch and his body shake as he eased them in. The tension and excitement must’ve made Eddie extra tight, so Richie graced him with soft kisses as he gently pressed his fingers in and out. That seemed to loosen him up enough to enjoy the stretch instead of fight it, and he eagerly kissed Richie back. The metal clanked against the bed frame again, and Richie used his free hand to firmly hold Eddie’s face as he lead the kiss.

“Mmh…another…please,” Eddie said between kisses. Richie hummed and teased his third finger around Eddie’s rim.

“Do you really think you deserve it?” Richie questioned. Eddie was quiet for a moment before nudging his hips a little.

“…please?” He asked again.

“You’re so cute. Do you like fucking yourself on my fingers? You’re so desperate for it, huh? Is this not enough for you? You need more?” Richie spoke hotly against his lips while keeping his fingers completely still. Eddie caught onto what he was intending, and gripped the chains of the handcuffs to give himself the leverage to move his hips better. He fucked himself on Richie’s two fingers and nodded.

“Yes! Yes, please! I need more. I want all of you…please!” Eddie replied. He moaned again when Richie started moving his fingers again, and let his eyes roll back as he finally obliged.

“So needy, baby. It’s so fun to watch you beg, but it’s so hot to watch you get what you want,” Richie murmured. His eyes were locked on Eddie’s face. The way his brows pinched, and the way his mouth hung open to gasp for air.

“I like it when you watch me…makes me feel wanted,” Eddie disclosed intimately. Richie bit his lip. That was probably his favorite thing about kink. It really played into the things people wanted and needed, and ultimately made anyone and everyone feel good in more than just a physical way.

“I do want you, sweetheart. I want you more than you know,” Richie said and then kissed him again. Eddie whimpered, hopefully in response to the implications Richie wanted him to pick up on. If not, he could be more explicit later.

“Your fingers are so big,” Eddie whispered. Richie smirked.

“What’s your favorite toy, baby?” He asked. Eddie glanced over at his array of toys and then back to Richie.

“The second one…black and curved. It…it feels so good,” he replied. 

Richie nodded and then pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the toy and the remote next to it before crawling back. He sat back to pull his shirt off, and Eddie immediately let his eyes roam across his bare skin. Richie wasn’t very muscular, but he was wide. His shoulders so broad and his chest so comfy looking with a little bit of hair leading down under his jeans. He covered the toy with lube, and then gently pressed the tip against Eddie’s hole. The material always made him shiver because he knew what that toy was capable of, and when it slipped in it was like slipping into bed. It wasn’t much bigger than Richie’s fingers, and it wasn’t nearly as big as Richie’s cock. Still, it was enough, and he was satisfied when Richie pushed it in as far as it could go. The bottom was wider than the base, so there was no fear of it slipping all the way in.

“Is that comfortable for you?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and tried to move his hips again to feel the toy against his insides. He was quickly stopped by Richie’s hands, and he blinked up with wide eyes. “What do you say when you want something?”

“Please…can I move?” Eddie asked. Richie let him go and then got up to stand on the bed.

“Yes. You can move,” he allowed as he unzipped his pants. Eddie’s eyes widened in excitement, and then moved his hips some more as Richie stepped closer.

There was nothing quite like watching Eddie suck his cock. He grabbed the hair at his nape to pull his head back, and was immediately met by that hungry look in his eyes. Eddie willingly opened his mouth before Richie had even pulled himself out of his boxers. When he finally did, Eddie stuck his tongue out and moaned when he gently rocked his head against the plush blanket in his mouth. He groaned at the sensation, and then fully pushed his cock into Eddie’s mouth. Just as last time, it slid in easily, and Eddie only seemed to want more. He blinked up at Richie with those warm brown eyes, and it was clear he had something over Richie when he looked at him like that. Richie’s brows pinched, and he bit his lip as he started pushing his dick in and out of Eddie’s mouth. It looked so good against his red and swollen lips, and Richie decided he would never get tired of this view.

Before he could get too carried away, Richie pressed a button on the remote. Eddie instantly tensed, and had to pull off his dick to cough and then moan from the sensations. Richie smirked and then reached down to tilt Eddie’s head back up. He was still moaning, but allowed Richie to shove his cock back between his lips. His hips ground against the toy, and he moaned with content of having both ends thoroughly stuffed. Richie tried to keep an eye on his hips, but lost track until Eddie was suddenly throwing his head back and violently shaking. He looked down to see him cumming against his chest, and turned the toy off. Eddie was gasping for breath as Richie lowered himself to look at him, and then blinked at Richie when they were eye level with each other.

“Richie…Richie, it felt so good,” he panted.

“Eddie, what do you say when you want something?” Richie asked sternly. Eddie felt his heart drop and his eyes went wide with guilt.

“…I…I say please,” he answered.

“Did you say please before you came?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head. “That’s right. You didn’t.”

“I-I’m sorry—“

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Richie assured him.

“Yeah?” Eddie asked. Richie smirked and nodded before standing up again.

“Yeah…you’ll just have to give me a couple more in return,” he said before turning on the toy even higher. Eddie jolted to life, and gasped in overstimulation. Richie grabbed his face, but didn’t need to try to make Eddie continue sucking his dick. The second his fingers met Eddie’s chin he was opened wide and taking in the head of Richie’s cock held so perfectly in front of him. “Fucking hell,” Richie groaned.

“I’m sorry…sorry, Richie…” Eddie murmured as he licked and sucked at the head. Richie pushed his length deeper into his mouth, and held the sides of his head to hold him still. He proceeded to fuck his face, and Eddie was more than ecstatic for it. Despite being held in place, he still tried to push his head further, until Richie let him take him all the way down to his base.

“Fuck, your mouth is fucking amazing, baby,” Richie sighed. Eddie moaned in response and then gasped when Richie pulled off to spread his precum across Eddie’s lips. He licked it up immediately, and Richie bit his lip seeing it.

“Please…please! Richie, please more,” Eddie begged. Richie decided not to tease this time and upped the setting on the remote once again. Eddie moaned from the intense vibrations, and moved his hips again.

“Don’t move, Eds. Stay right there and let it run,” Richie ordered. Eddie whimpered and then did as he was told. 

The vibrations were so intense it made Eddie twitch on accident. No matter how still he tried to stay, the ropes told it all as they shook and trembled with him. Richie turned and stepped off the bed to take off his pants. He left Eddie there to sit while taking his time pulling the denim down his legs. After setting his clothes to the side he crawled back onto the bed and looked through the other toys. He picked out a bigger one, and then turned off the one currently inside his partner. Eddie gasped with relief once it was turned off, and whimpered as Richie pulled it out. His eyes lidded and wired as he watched Richie spread more lube on the other toy. He turned it on before it was even touching Eddie, and then he pressed the tip of it right under his balls. It didn’t have much of a curve compared to the other toy, but it was definitely bigger. Eddie liked to use that one when he wanted a better stretch.

“Oh fuck,” he cried. “Fuck, Richie, I’m gonna cum again,” he whined. His knees trying to lift, but the ropes around his ankles kept him in place.

“What do you say when you want something?” Richie repeated and moved to toy down to tease his hole. Eddie groaned and flung his head back against the headboard.

“ _Mhh!_ Please! Please, Richie, please,” he begged.

“Please what?”

“Please…please let me cum again. I’m so close I-I can’t hold it. It feels so good,” Eddie rambled. Richie then pushed the toy inside him and his jaw dropped as his hips stuttered. “Fuck!”

“Okay, sweetheart. Go ahead. You can cum,” Richie allowed. Eddie whimpered and rocked his hips the best he could against the toy. Within seconds he was cumming again, and Richie smiled at how exhausted he looked as his cum dribbled down his length. He didn’t cum nearly as hard as he did the first time, but he was still shaking from it just as intensely.

“Put it…put it all the way in, please. I want more,” Eddie requested. Richie did as was asked and chuckled as he kissed down Eddie’s neck.

“Yeah? You still haven’t had enough? Will you ever be satisfied? Or does it feel too good to get enough of it?” Richie hummed and carelessly pushed the toy in and out. Eddie moaned pathetically as Richie pushed up against his prostate, and then shook his head.

“No…no, not as good as your cock. I want it so bad,” he said. Richie kissed him on the lips, and Eddie whimpered into his mouth.

“You want my dick, baby? How badly do you want it?” Richie asked and then shoved the toy in particularly harshly. Eddie gasped, and melted against the vibrations.

“So bad! Please, so bad! I want you inside me so bad. I’ve thought about you fucking me every night since we hooked up. Your so fucking big. You fuck me so good,” Eddie blubbered while Richie kept the vibrator in that one spot.

“You sound so cute when you beg,” Richie said nonchalantly before rolling his wrist and grinding the toy inside his partner. Eddie shouted and gripped the headboard.

“Fuck! Oh my god,” he gasped. 

He was ready to start begging for another orgasm when Richie pulled the toy completely out and then turned it off. His body immediately slumped, and his hips were sore from being stretched wide for so long. There wasn’t much he could do besides try to control his breathing, and watch as Richie started undoing the ropes around his ankles. He put them to the side and then untied Eddie’s knees next. When he could finally relax his legs he folded them in and rubbed his thighs together while Richie unhooked his handcuffs off the nob on his headboard.

“Are you okay? Do you need a break?” Richie asked as he gently caressed Eddie’s hips. It was then that Eddie realized he still hadn’t stopped shaking, and nodded.

“I’m fine, just…just feels really good,” he answered. 

Richie smiled and then leaned down to kiss him sweetly on the lips. It was clear he had no intentions of keeping it short, so Eddie happily accepted the feeling of Richie’s hand on his cheek. They kept it relatively calm for a total of five seconds before Eddie was licking into Richie’s mouth. That prompted the other man to grip his nape and nearly shove his tongue down his throat. Eddie whimpered cutely in response, and Richie stopped to push his thumb back into his mouth.

“Fuck, you are so fucking cute,” Richie groaned and watched Eddie eagerly suck on his fingers.

“Mmh…wanted you the first time we met. I thought you were so hot,” Eddie confessed. Richie blinked.

“You mean when you tried to pepper spray me?” He asked. Eddie blushed and let Richie remove his fingers from his mouth. He nodded.

“Yeah…I mean, once we calmed down you were really nice, and…that was kind of when I started thinking about breaking up with Bill, so I was looking around anyways,” he explained. Richie smirked.

“So when Bill told you about the threesome—“

“There was no way I was gonna do that and not let you fuck me. Bill was out of his mind thinking he was the only one who was gonna be in me that night,” Eddie said. Richie laughed.

“There’s one thing I know about Bill, and that’s that he dreams pretty big,” Richie said.

“Not as big as you,” Eddie cooed with a little smile as he leaned closer to kiss him again. Richie let him, and hummed as he felt lithe fingers against his chest. “I wanna touch you…want you in my mouth again,” he murmured between kisses.

“On your back. Now,” Richie whispered.

Eddie nodded excitedly, and then moved to crawl further down the bed. He turned onto his back the best he could with his hands tied, and Richie couldn’t help but enjoy watching it. Once he got himself situated, Richie pushed up his legs. He grabbed one of the discarded ropes, and started tying it around the middle of Eddie’s thigh. It was secured, and then he moved to knot the other end on Eddie’s other thigh. There was about a foot and a half of rope between his thighs, and Richie smiled as he pushed Eddie’s legs apart far enough to pull it taut. Eddie seemed happy with it too, and then gasped as Richie pushed him to turn over.

“On your knees. Ass up, baby,” Richie told him. Eddie moved as asked, but was mostly manhandled into position. He loved it so much, and he held the rope tight between his legs as he arched his back. Richie then leaned over him to undo one of his handcuffs, and Eddie wanted to melt when he felt his cock against his thigh.

“Mmmh…” he moaned into the sheets. He let Richie pull his arms back, and turned his head to be more comfortable against the mattress. His heart raced when he understood what his partner was doing, and moaned even louder when Richie looped the chain of the cuffs around the rope before re-cuffing him. Now his arms and his legs were bound, and he shivered with anticipation for how good it was going to feel to get fucked in that position.

“Is everything still okay, Eds?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded fervently, and then gave his hips a little sway to hopefully tempt him to give in. Richie grabbed his hips, and he gasped as he rubbed his fingers against his still wet hole. “You cum twice, and yet you’re still begging for more. Is my cock the only thing that can satisfy you? How many times can I make you cum before you pass out?”

“Ah…as many times as you want…” Eddie allowed. Richie chuckled and then kissed the small of his back.

“You’re only allowed to cum one more time, okay baby? I’d be wise when you do, because I’ll keep going until I’m finished even if you do,” Richie told him. Eddie whined in protest, but nodded regardless.

“Okay…okay…” he agreed.

“Is this everything you wanted, sweetheart? Is this what you were missing so much?” Richie asked as he kissed over the curve of his ass. Eddie trembled and nodded the best he could with his chest and shoulder holding him up.

“Yes…all I wanted and more. I love it,” he answered verbally.

“Yeah? Tell me what you love about it,” Richie teased as he spread Eddie’s cheeks and kissed closer and closer to his hole.

“Eh—everything. The way you touch me…talk to me…your hands…/fuck/,” he tried his best to think about what he was saying, but it was hard with Richie’s mouth so close to him. Even after two different toys he was still sensitive. He craved more, and when Richie sweetly kissed the skin around his hole he craved it even more.

“I bet no one has ever treated you like the little cum slut that you are, huh?” He said while lightly stroking his finger over him like he did earlier. Eddie jolted at the first touch, and then easily sunk into it.

“No one…no one at all. Just you.”

“Bet it feels good being put into your place,” Richie cooed and then shoved two fingers in as far as he could. Eddie gasped.

“So good…so fucking good.”

“Do you like being a little slut for me? Do you like it when I use your body to feel good? Does it make you feel good when I stuff my cock down your throat?” Richie asked. Eddie moaned through it all in agreement, and then nodded too.

“ _Yes!_ Yes, I love it. I wanna be your cock warmer. Hold you in my mouth until you’re ready to fuck my face again and cum all over me,” Eddie said. Richie groaned and then pulled his fingers out to lick and suck at his hole instead. Eddie cried out in response, and his legs were trembling harder.

“So cute…love the way you just fucking crumble,” Richie breathed. 

Eddie whimpered again to prove his point, and then moaned much louder in response to Richie’s fingers. He licked around the three digits, and then pulled off completely. Eddie was about to start begging again when he felt Richie’s cock against his ass. The bottle of lube clicked open again, and Eddie shivered when he heard the sound of Richie rubbing himself with the wetness. He then slapped his cock against Eddie’s hole, and smirked at the way his body begged for it just as much as his mouth. The rope went extra tight, and it was clear that he was trying to spread his legs further for Richie. While it was sweet, Richie was glad he stayed in one place. Denying him the movement only made Eddie’s body more desperate, and that was such a thrilling difference from their last encounter.

“Are you ready for this, baby? Are you ready for my dick?” Richie teased. Eddie moaned with delight.

“Yes! Yes, please! Please, give it to me. Miss it so much. Please, fuck me. Fuck me, Richie,” Eddie went off ass Richie rocked his cock between Eddie’s cheeks.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Richie sighed and spread him wide again. He started pushing in ever so slightly, and was met with the cutest little moans and whines underneath him.

“Oh _fuck_ , Richie,” Eddie cried.

“Is that good for you, baby? Is that what you wanted?” Richie cooed and pushed in further. Eddie nodded and used his limited hand movement to press his palms against the mattress for support.

“Yes, so good. Wanted you for so long,” Eddie replied.

“You’re taking it so well, sweetheart. Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” Richie said. He pushed about halfway in while Eddie nodded again to confirm. Once he passed that Eddie was moaning even louder, and it was so fun to watch him shake and flinch with how good it felt. “So cute. You’re fucking adorable. Love watching you take it.”

“More! More, please. Please, I can take more,” Eddie gasped. Richie chuckled and then pushed all the way in with one swift thrust. Eddie shouted, and then hummed with satisfaction.

“Is that enough for you?” Richie hummed. Eddie nodded.

“Fuck me…fuck me…” Eddie mewled while trying to move his hips back against Richie’s cock.

“God, you really can’t think of anything else, can you? Am I so good you’re going crazy?” Richie teased. He then pulled out and shoved himself back in harshly. Eddie moaned with pleasure and dug his fingers into the sheets.

“So good! Fuck, so good. Fuck me harder, please. Harder and f-faster,” Eddie went on. Richie obliged, and Eddie nearly got the wind knocked out of him from how intense the pleasure was. 

All words escaped him as Richie hammered into him, and he tried his best to at least lean into it. Eventually he could only grip the mattress tighter. He was completely restrained and held in place, and he loved how Richie forced him to take it exactly like that. Usually if anyone tried to do doggy he couldn’t feel a thing, but Richie had him bent in half like a lawn chair so he could finally feel everything. That and Eddie was embarrassed to admit that he was kind of a size queen. He wanted to buy bigger toys, but was a bit scared of just how much he’d like it. Richie was the biggest he’s ever taken, and it felt _incredible_.

“Holy fuck,” Richie wheezed. 

His eyes were stuck on where their bodies connected, and his thumb reaching down to rub at Eddie’s rim at the same time. Eddie hummed with delight, and Richie groaned from how he squeezed around him. It didn’t take long for him to pull out and manhandle Eddie onto his back again. He grabbed a pillow to stuff under his hips, and smiled at how Eddie pulled at the handcuffs to keep his legs back and open. Richie rewarded him by leaning over to rope, and kissing him sweetly on the lips. Eddie kissed him back, and whimpered when he tried to reach up for his hair but couldn’t. Instead he touched over Richie’s chest, and then gasped when he pushed himself all the way in again.

“ _Fuck!_ Richie, oh my god,” Eddie cried.

“You’re so hot, baby. You’re choking my dick so hard, you’re so tight. Wanna fuck you until you’re loose and crying against the sheets,” Richie growled. Eddie pouted and nodded hearing that.

“Fuck me as hard as you want, Richie. I want this to feel so good for you. I want you to cum so fucking deep inside me,” Eddie replied. Richie groaned again and grabbed his hips to shove him into his thrusts. Eddie cried out with tears leaking down his cheeks. That only made Richie rail him even harder, and he grinned with satisfaction when Eddie came for the last time. His lack of warning told Richie not even he was aware of it sneaking up, and the surprised look on his face was everything for Richie.

“I-I didn’t realize…I would’ve asked…mmh!” He was cut off by Richie grinding his cock inside him, and he let his head fall back against the mattress.

“That’s it then. No more until I say so,” Richie hummed. He almost sounded too happy to say it, but Eddie liked it. His hips thrust with a new vigor that wasn’t there before, and Eddie could tell that based on how hard Richie gripped his waist that he was close too.

“Richie…Richie,” he called for his attention. Richie looked to him, and Eddie could just melt right there from the heated look in his eyes. “My mouth. Cum in my mouth, please,” he requested.

The man immediately pulled out and climbed off the bed. He pulled Eddie the rest of the way to the edge of the bed, and groaned when he immediately tilted his head back and opened his mouth for Richie to fuck. He grabbed the sides of Eddie’s head, and easily fit his cock inside his mouth again. Eddie moaned in encouragement and tried to stretch his neck to take more. Eventually it just dissolved into raw fucking, and within minutes Richie was pulling back and cumming all across his face. The hot splash of cum on his lips and cheeks made Eddie moan and lick it up the best he could without his hands. Richie huffed as he watched, and then pushed the tip back into his mouth to lick up the last little drops.

“You look so fucking sexy like that, sweetheart,” Richie cooed. Eddie whimpered and hummed while gravity pulled more cum in his mouth from his chin. Richie then crouched down to see his face more closely and used his fingers to wipe up the mess and stuff it into his mouth.

“Mm…thank you…thank you, Richie…so good…tastes so good,” Eddie murmured until it was all cleaned up.

“So hot…holy shit,” Richie sighed. 

He got up and then crawled back onto the bed. He pulled Eddie closer to the center of the bed, and then started to undo the bonds. His partner was still covered in his own cum, and he twitched with every brush of Richie’s fingers as he untied the ropes. A smirk spread across his face as he even started to harden again.

“Do you still want more, Eddie-baby?” Richie teased. Eddie blushed and then shyly nodded.

“It’s been so long since…since I’ve felt so good. I just want one more. Please,” he whispered. Richie set the rope to the side and then crawled over his body to kiss him on the lips.

“Promise me you’ll try your hardest not to cum, okay? I won’t let you until you’re crying for it,” Richie told him. Eddie nodded eagerly and happily let Richie kiss him again. “Good.”

He redid the hand cuffs, and then grabbed the ropes to tie Eddie’s legs bent in place. It wrapped around the top of his shin and then was tied tightly around his thigh. Another one was around his mid shin and just as tightly secured against his thigh again. Both his legs were tied like that, and Richie pushed them open wide before guiding his cuffed hands above his head. Eddie let all of it happen, and sank into the bed as Richie kissed down his body. He finally got to his dick, which was slowly filling out, and took it in his hand to cradle and lick until he was fully hard again. Eddie was panting again as Richie licked him, and then moaned when he took him in his mouth. His length was not quite as long as Richie’s, so it fit in his mouth much easier. He took it all the way to the back of his throat, and Eddie let his head fall back as he sucked on the entire thing.

“Fuck…oh my god,” he gasped. Richie pulled off and then started stroking him.

“It’s so cute when you move inside my mouth. Even when you’re tied up you can’t stay still,” Richie hummed. He sucked on the head, and Eddie’s brows pinched from the concentration of pleasure. Then he nearly shouted when Richie’s fingers pushed back in, and he tried to pull his hips away so he wouldn’t cum immediately.

“No! No, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum so fast, Richie. Fuck!” He cried.

“Oh, but don’t you want to cum, baby?” Richie asked in a patronizing tone. Eddie whimpered as he used three fingers to milk his prostate. He tried to close his legs to move away, but Richie kept a firm hand on his thigh to keep him in place.

“I do…I do, so bad. I wanna cum. Please. Please! Please, can I cum? I want it so bad,” Eddie begged. Richie hummed and then pulled out his fingers. Eddie whimpered in defeat, and looked up when he felt Richie’s touch leave him completely. He lifted his head in time to see Richie holding his smaller vibrator and went bright red. “Richie, that’s going to make me cum like instantly,” he warned. Richie smirked and then tested out the vibration settings with the remote.

“Then we should start on the lower settings,” he said simply. Eddie bit his lip in anticipation, and kept his body tense as Richie pushed the toy inside of him. The vibrations instantly made him want to relax, but he fought it to follow Richie’s instructions.

“Fuck…oh, fuck…please! Please, Richie, I’m begging you. Please let me cum,” Eddie continued. Richie pressed the toy against him harder, and he choked on a moan trying his hardest not to let it go.

“You can take more, can’t you? You’ve already cum so much. Look at you. So dirty and filthy. Covered in your own cum. Now you’re just being a greedy little slut, aren’t you?” Richie said. Eddie nodded. “Say it.”

“I’m…I’m a greedy little slut,” Eddie obliged. He tried to keep his hips still, but it was so hard not to fuck down into the toy. For something so small it hit him in just the right way. Especially with Richie behind it.

“Yeah, you’re my slut, huh? That’s what you said you wanted to be, remember? You wanted to be my perfect little whore and let me do whatever the fuck I want to you,” Richie reminded him. Eddie nodded.

“‘M yours…all yours,” he confirmed.

“Beg for it again, sweetheart.”

“Please… _please_ …Richie, please make me cum. No one makes me cum like you do. You fuck me so good. I want it. _Please_. Fuck me…please,” Eddie blubbered while trying to keep his body in place. Tears were leaking down the sides of his face, and he sobbed softly as he tried so hard.

“Okay, baby. Go ahead and cum for me,” Richie allowed. 

All at once, Eddie gave into his desires. He relaxed his muscles and instantly came across his chest as he rolled his hips down against the toy. His body continued to shiver and shake as Richie pushed it in and out a few more times, but Eddie was in his own little world of bliss as he rode out his last orgasm. He moaned happily and loudly, and completely arched his back off the bed. Richie pulled out the toy and slipped his hand perfectly where Eddie’s spine curved. He pressed kisses all over to Eddie’s cheek and jaw until he stopped moaning long enough for him to kiss his lips. His partner accepted the kisses happily, and Richie reached above them to undo at least one of the hand cuffs. Eddie used his newly freed hands to cup Richie’s face, and kissed him harder as Richie quickly squeezed out a second orgasm of his own. He furiously fisted his cock while Eddie sucked on his tongue, and then he groaned as he added to the mess already covering Eddie’s chest. When he settled down Eddie was pressing soft kisses to the side of his face, and both of their chests were a mess after he collapsed against him from the pleasure.

“Holy fuck,” Richie sighed.

“Yeah…that’s one way to put it,” Eddie hummed. Richie nodded and kissed his cheek.

“That was so hot. Fuck, the way you were trying so hard not to cum…I’m gonna think about that every night until I start to suffer from erectile dysfunction,” Richie said. Eddie giggled and lifted his head for a kiss on the lips.

“And I’m gonna think about how hard you fucked my mouth over the edge of the bed until I die,” Eddie agreed. Richie smiled and gave him another kiss.

“Cute. Cute cute cute,” he murmured. Eddie blushed.

“You’re lucky you just fucked my brains out, or else I wouldn’t let you call me that,” Eddie told him. Richie laughed and nuzzled the side of his neck.

“Cute…”

“We should get cleaned up though…if we haven’t been glued together yet,” Eddie said grimacing at the feeling of sticky cum between their bodies. Richie pushed himself up and nodded in agreement.

“Yup. You definitely have a point there.”

They took a moment to get Eddie’s legs completely unbound, and then another moment to help him remember how to use them. After wobbling around like a newborn calf, they eventually made it to Richie’s bathroom. Richie got the shower started and running, and Eddie continued to hold onto his arm for support. Once they were under the hot water it was easier for him to relax and use his muscles normally again. Richie borderline worshiped his body with soap, working his way from his toes up, and then gifting him with more kisses as he scrubbed in the shampoo. Eddie blushed under the attention, but couldn’t help but like it. No one had ever been so affectionate with him. Not even his past partners. With Bill he was lucky if he wanted to shower together at all, and when they were just hanging out the most he got was an arm around his shoulder. Richie was all over him, and he was just realizing how much he had been craving this level of intimacy.

“What do you wanna eat? We can go out or we can order in,” Richie offered as they started to get dressed again.

“Oh…um, I’m not too picky. As long as it’s good,” Eddie replied.

“There’s a really great Hawaiian place on Postmates. It’s really filling,” Richie offered. Eddie nodded and tried to hide his smile as he pulled his shirt back on.

“Okay. Um…you can order for me, but I usually like chicken instead of beef,” he said as he started gathering the toys that they used. 

Eddie grabbed his toy cleaner from the bag and then turned back towards the bathroom. He cleaned the toys while Richie ordered the food, and then they finished cleaning up the rest of the scene before moving to the living room. He sat on the couch with Richie as he picked out a show. They bickered about it for a while, but eventually settled on something to watch. Eddie shyly leaned his head on Richie’s shoulder, and then nearly yelped as Richie pushed him completely against his chest. He blushed under the affectionate arm rubbing at his shoulder, and then decided to settle down and get comfortable being so close. Richie then began to play with his hair, and he smiled contently from how good it felt. The food arrived a little over a half hour later, and when they got settled and started eating Eddie couldn’t brush off the fluttering in his stomach as hunger anymore.

“This was a lot of fun,” Eddie said. Richie looked up at him from his rice and smiled.

“Yeah?” Eddie nodded. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Eds.”

“Did you like it too?” Eddie asked coyly. Richie chuckled.

“Eddie spaghetti, I _loved_ it,” he replied before taking a bite of his food. Eddie blushed again, but smiled back regardless.

“Maybe…maybe we should do it again sometime,” he suggested. Richie paused for a moment to look Eddie up and down. The shy look on his face mixed with the eagerness in his body language made Richie smile wider before he nodded.

“Yeah. I think we should,” he agreed. Eddie looked away and focused on his food.

“Sounds good.”

“Are you free tomorrow?” Richie asked. Eddie blinked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you crazy? At least give me a couple days to recover,” he scoffed. Richie laughed.

“I was actually thinking something more like a date? Maybe dinner and a movie?” He replied. Eddie’s face went from pink to bright red.

“Oh…um…okay. Sure. That sounds like fun,” he agreed sheepishly.

“What time can I pick you up?”

“Uh, I get off of work at like six, so maybe around seven thirty?”

“Okay. I’ll see you at seven thirty then,” Richie said. Eddie nodded and blinked down at his food. That really happened that easily, huh? “Also…a couple days? Is that all you need to recover? Because I was gonna give you a week, maybe a week and a half,” Richie said.

“I said _at least_ a couple days, okay? I didn’t know you meant like an actual date,” Eddie argued.

“Well, after a scene like that you’d be justified with _two_ weeks.”

“ _God_ no. I’m not waiting that long,” he replied shaking his head. Richie laughed and then took another bite of food. He couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll tag officially, but I’ll put them here for anyone w emails turned on. Idk the official name for it, but cum holding I guess?? Dom/sub, semi public sex (semi bc they are engaging in kink around their friends but they aren’t technically having sex), uninformed third parties, butt plugs, dirty talk, after care/cuddling, alcohol, bondage, restraints, mild spanking, begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the anon from the last chapter who commented wanting to see Bill’s reaction to how serious Richie and Eddie are for each other! Hope this chapter fulfills that!

“How’s that feel, Eds?” Richie asked as he secured the ropes around his arms. Eddie hummed underneath him and nodded.

“Good. This might be my favorite position,” he replied. Richie chuckled. He had his partner on his tummy with his arms bound behind him and his legs bent back and secured.

“I’m trusting you not to move too much with this one, okay? There’s nothing keeping you to the bed frame, so you can move more but not a lot,” Richie warned. Eddie nodded again, and arched his back again to press against Richie’s crotch.

“Like that?” He asked with a smile in his voice. Richie chuckled and grabbed his hips to hold him still. He thrusted forward, and Eddie gasped at the feeling of Richie’s clothed erection rubbing against his naked hole. His own dick was hard too and trapped between his tummy and the bed.

“Yes, but not much else, okay baby? I want you to stay as still as you can while I have fun. If you’re good, then we’ll do what you asked for earlier. Sound good?” Richie purred as he continued rocking his hips back and forth against Eddie. A third nod and whimper came out of him, and Richie smiled in satisfaction. “What was that?”

“I said yes, Richie,” Eddie replied obediently.

“That’s good…” he hummed. Then he casually slipped his hand over Eddie’s cheek and then pressed his thumb where his dick used to be.

They had a party to go to later in the evening, and Eddie told Richie it would be kind of hot if they fooled around before going. A lot of their friends would be there, and any sign of Richie’s possession over him would be a major turn on. At least, that’s how he put it, anyway. Richie couldn’t help but agree and instantly thought of the perfect way to tie him up for it. An hour later he had Eddie exactly where he wanted him, and it was beyond satisfying to see his partner so willing to do what he told him too. As asked, Eddie tried to stay still. Save for a few shivers, and moving with the gentle thrusts of Richie’s thumb, Eddie was relatively calm and kept his body in check. Still, Richie hadn’t done much yet, and he was curious to see how much control Eddie had when he was fucking him harder then he’s ever been fucked before.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Richie hummed. Eddie nodded again. Little noises oozed from his throat with each push against his rim, and when Richie wetted his thumb and returned those noises only got louder. “So sexy. You like showing me your pretty little hole, Eddie-baby?”

“Yes…only you know how to treat it right,” Eddie murmured. Richie chuckled and then moved his thumb out of the way. He slowly let his spit hang from his mouth until it dripped directly on Eddie’s hole. He spread it the second it left his mouth, and enjoyed the full moan Eddie let out in response.

“That’s why you’re mine, huh? Tell me who you belong to,” Richie said.

“You! Fuck, I only belong to you, Richie. No one else,” Eddie gasped. Richie grinned hearing that and then ducked down to lick him. Eddie moaned pitifully, and Richie didn’t bother to stop himself from indulging in another.

“That’s right. You’re all mine,” Richie cooed and then feathered kisses all around the inside of his spread cheeks.

“Mmh…feels so good. You always make me feel so good,” Eddie sighed. Richie hummed in agreement and then dipped his tongue inside him for a mere moment. Eddie moaned in a rather pouty way when Richie didn’t immediately continue, and then sighed with relief when he eventually did.

“God, you’re so cute,” Richie huffed before giving him one last lick and then turned to grab the lube.

“More…Richie, please give me more. I want you so bad,” Eddie whined. Richie chuckled and clicked open the bottle of lube. He wetted his fingers and warmed up the product before gently rubbing where his tongue once was. Eddie moaned louder, and then cried when Richie pushed in two fingers.

“Is that good enough for you, baby? Or do you still want more? How much of a slut are you for my cock? Tell me how badly you want it,” Richie said while slowly fucking him with the two fingers.

“Mmmhh! Fuck, Richie, so much! Want you inside me all the time. Want you to fuck me every time I see you. Every time we have a date that doesn’t end with you fucking the shit out of me, I wanna fucking cry,” Eddie blabbered. Richie groaned hearing that, and then quickly added a third.

“Yeah? Is that all you think about? You really are my little whore, aren’t you? I could have my way with you literally any time I want, huh?” Richie growled. Eddie nodded much more enthusiastically this time.

“Yes! Yes, please! Literally, just fuck me in the middle of anything. God, it would be so hot if we were just talking and you just turned me around and started fingering me. I think I’d lose it if you did something like that,” Eddie said. Richie moaned thinking about that scenario and decided to file that away for later.

“Fuck, Eds. You’re so sexy when you talk about the things you want me to do to you,” Richie sighed.

“I want you to fuck me. Please, Richie. Please fuck me,” Eddie begged.

Without another word, Richie was pulling down his boxers and coating himself with lube. Eddie didn’t even have to ask again because Richie was also on edge from the way Eddie had been talking since he brought up the idea of fucking before the party. He didn’t even get his underwear all the way off before sliding his cock between Eddie’s cheeks, and then grabbing it to slap his head against his hole. Eddie gasped, and then moaned in complete bliss when Richie did that. He cutely rocked his hips back the best he could being tied up the way that he was. Richie couldn’t help but grin watching him struggle, and then grabbed and squeezed one of his asscheeks to get him to slow down a little.

“Shh…calm down, sweetheart. Do me a favor and fuck yourself really slow, okay? I wanna see how much self control you have,” Richie cooed. Eddie whimpered and then did as he was asked. He carefully and evenly rolled his hips back against Richie’s dick, and couldn’t help but moan as he simultaneously rubbed his own against the sheets.

“Mmh! Richie…Richie, please. I want you inside me so bad. Want you to fuck me so hard. Cum so deep inside me, baby,” Eddie pleaded again. Richie let another string of spit fall between Eddie’s cheeks, and he moaned louder in response.

“Yeah? Is that what you want? God, you’re such a little cum slut, aren’t you? I almost came on the spot when you told me what you wanted to do tonight. So fucking dirty, but so hot,” Richie rambled. Eddie nodded.

“Please fuck me. I’m so fucking turned on for you. Want you to fuck me so hard until I can’t walk,” Eddie continued. 

Richie squeezed both of his cheeks, and then finally adjusted his hips to actually push inside him. He took one hand to actually position his cock, and then slowly shoved it inside him like he had been begging for the whole time. Eddie moaned with delight, and then whimpered as Richie bottomed out. He didn’t get much time to adjust, but in a way that made it so much better as Richie immediately started railing him. All he could really do was lay there and take it while his body trembled and Richie hammered into him with no remorse. Every thrust was met with a desperate moan, and Richie was more than thrilled to go faster with each one. His legs were shaking the worst, but every inch of his body had something to say about what was happening to it as well.

“Fuck, you can’t even talk, can you?” Richie huffed.

“Aahhh! Hahh…mmh, _Richie!_ “ Eddie cried in response.

“You’re so cute, baby. You want my cum, sweetheart? You want me to cum inside you? Keep it in there all night? Seal it nice and tight and then let me do it all over again when we get home? Talk to all our friends like you don’t have me inside you like that? Is that what you want?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded incessantly, and cried into the sheets and his body squeezed around Richie’s cock. Richie groaned at the way Eddie gripped him and throbbed, and bit his lip when he realized what happened.

“Fuck…” Eddie sobbed.

“Did you just cum on my dick?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded again, and Richie tightened his grip on Eddie’s hips to finish himself off too thinking about how easily he made his partner cum. “Fuck…fuck…fuck! God, you’re so cute, Eds. I make you cum so easily, don’t I? You look so good taking my cock too. No wonder it’s all you want. That’s all you think about, huh? My fat cock and how badly you want it,” Richie rambled while getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Yes…fuck, Richie…fuck, that feels so good. Love it when you use me to get off. Love it when you fuck me after I cum. Love it when you cum inside me. I want it so bad,” Eddie whimpered. 

Richie groaned louder hearing all that, and then shoved his hips completely flushed against Eddie’s ass as he came inside him as requested. They both stayed there for a moment as they settled down, and when Richie finally pulled out he was quick to pick up the plug they set to the side for Eddie. He used the tip to scoop up any cum that started to drip out, and then fit it inside his partner with everything sealed.

“I’ll be honest, Eds. I dunno how long we’re gonna be at the party. I’m already wanting to rip this out and fuck you again,” Richie hummed while caressing Eddie’s ass.

“Hmm…if you can cum again in the next five minutes, then fucking do it,” Eddie sighed. There was a little challenge in his voice, and it made Richie smirk as he played with the plug.

“Yeah? You mean that?” He asked.

“No, because you’re not gonna be able to cum in five minutes _and_ make sure I’m untied _and_ get fucking dressed properly in time to go. Now let me up, asshole,” Eddie scolded. Richie sighed and then got started on the ropes.

“Alright…”

It took them an extra half hour to actually be presentable then they originally planned for. Part of that half hour was due to Richie trying to leave a couple more hickeys last minute while they were half dressed. Another part of that half hour was Eddie obsessing over the collar to Richie’s costume. It was unoriginal, but they both decided not to put too much effort into it since neither of them cared much for halloween past scary movies. Richie told Eddie he had been a vampire for the past eight years, and while Eddie wasn’t impressed with his creativity he admired his dedication to the mediocracy. Eddie decided to be a pirate since it was a relatively easy costume and he had eyeliner on hand. It would’ve been fun to do a couples costume, but they had only been dating for a few months at that point. Neither of them were certain if the other was that ridiculously hopeless yet, but the both most certainly were.

When they finally arrived at their friend’s house they were late. Being late was one of Eddie’s least favorite things, but every time Richie made them late it was usually worth it. They were going to Ben’s house, mostly because he was one of the few of them not in an apartment, and a lot of their friends were there already. Once they got together Richie was excited to learn that Eddie was already acquainted with a lot of Bill’s friends that Richie knew and loved. He met Mike a couple times, and hung out with Stan regularly. Richie met Ben through Eddie’s roommate, Beverly, and Beverly was close with Eddie before he moved out of Bill’s place. Ben already knew Bill too through her. Beverly was one of the most important people in Eddie’s life, and when Richie finally met her last month he understood why. She was dating Ben, and she was the sparkle in his eyes whenever Richie saw them together. At first he was envious, but he was quickly falling deeper and deeper into the realization that Eddie was very much becoming Richie’s favorite person in the world. He didn’t even really notice it until he noticed that for the past three months they’ve been together he couldn’t remember a single day he didn’t think about or talk to or see Eddie. Maybe that’s why life had been relatively great recently.

“Eddie! You look so cute!” Beverly said when she answered the door. Eddie blushed but accepted her hug and compliment.

“Hey, Bevvy. Sorry we’re late,” Eddie replied.

“Oh, no worries! We haven’t started any movies yet, so you’re good,” she assured him.

“Looking good, Tinkerbell,” Richie said. Beverly curtsied in her little green dress.

“Why thank you. I didn’t know vampires wore glasses,” she replied. Richie laughed and shrugged.

“It’s to blend in,” he replied. She giggled with him and nodded.

“Smart. Anyways, come in. It’s fucking freezing out,” she urged. They stepped inside and shrugged off their jackets as she closed the door behind them. “Oh, um…by the way, Eds?”

“Yeah?”

“I hope it’s okay, but Bill is here tonight with his new girlfriend,” she warned. Eddie blinked and then shrugged.

“That’s okay. Bill is cool with everything. We talked a while ago and he talked with Richie too,” he assured her. She nodded.

“Okay. I didn’t know what was going down between you guys, but I’m glad it’s all resolved,” she said.

“Thanks for letting us know though. That’s really kind of you,” Richie said while subtly slipping his arm around Eddie’s waist. It didn’t go unnoticed by his partner, but Beverly was merely nodding and smiling.

“Of course. The last thing I want is for you guys to be uncomfortable,” she said and then walked towards the living room where Ben was setting up the TV.

“You okay?” Eddie asked. Richie blinked at him.

“Yeah? Did I say something weird?” He replied. Eddie raised a brow and glanced at the possessive hand on his hip. Richie blushed and then chuckled nervously. They were still trying to navigate PDA and what they did and didn’t like to show to their friends.

“Sorry…” he lightened up and patted the small of his back. “Just wanted to get a little closer. I’m a blood sucking animal, Y’know,” he said a little more smoothly. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Seriously though. Are you okay with Bill being here?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and then glanced over to see said friend in the kitchen with a woman he’s never seen before.

“Yeah, it’s just…last time he talked to me he sounded like…I dunno. Like we only got together because we’re both kinky? He wasn’t trying to be rude or anything, but I think his little vanilla brain is trying to protect his ego,” Richie explained. Eddie nodded in understanding.

“Yeah…I’m just glad he’s not upset about it anymore. I’d rather he be arrogant than bitchy,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and leaned down to give Eddie a kiss on the cheek.

“The important thing is that we know the reason we’re together,” he cooed. Eddie smiled at that and reached up to cup Richie’s face for a kiss on the lips.

“Exactly…”

They decided to join everyone in the living room first instead of getting food from the kitchen. Mostly because Bill was in there with Mike and their girlfriends, but also because neither of them were hungry enough for the pizza laid out. Instead they snacked on the chips and dip Ben had laid out, and sat never to Beverly and Stan on the big couch. Eventually they decided to start with Ghostbusters for the evening, per Stan’s request, and the others joined them from the kitchen. They were about halfway through the movie when Eddie leaned a little more heavily on Richie’s shoulder. He didn’t know why at first, but as he slowly but surly moved himself to be laying instead of sitting he was reminded of their previous activities. He smirked and then gently patted Eddie’s hip. A short gasp left his lips, and he quickly covered his mouth before anything else could escape. Eddie shot a glare up at him, and then got up to get them food from the kitchen.

By the time the movie was over Eddie was cuddled in Richie’s lap with his head curled under his chin. As fun and arousing as the idea was at first, Richie could tell that Eddie wasn’t as comfortable with the plug in as he thought he would be. Even though it was tempting to tease him more he decided to comfort him instead. He gently rubbed his waist and his thigh, and Eddie seemed to appreciate it and eventually drift off as the credits rolled. Ben got up to turn the lights on, and Richie couldn’t help but smile as Eddie hid his face away from the light in his neck.

“Alright! Should we start actually drinking, or put on another movie?” Ben asked.

“D—drinks!” Bill cheered. Stan and Beverly nodded in agreement, and Bev got up to grab the liquor from the kitchen.

“Great. I’m so glad I’m not the only one,” he said following his girlfriend.

“Every thing o—k-kay over there?” Bill asked from the other couch next to them. Richie looked over and then smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, Eds is just a little under the weather at the moment,” Richie assured him.

“Whoever wants to do shots, get your ass in the kitchen!” Bev called.

“Oh that sounds like fun,” Mike said. His girlfriend nodded in agreement and they walked over. A few others joined, and eventually it was just Eddie, Richie, and Bill. Stan said he would be back fairly quickly when he left, and as he scampered away Richie couldn’t help but feel a little on edge. He returned his possessive arm around Eddie’s waist, and allowed his partner to snuggle closer. He was pretty close to passing out.

“W-was it something he a—ate? He’s sensitive t-t-to dairy stuff,” Bill said. As if Richie already didn’t know that.

“Maybe. I think he’s just tired. Huh, babe?” Richie said patting his shoulder. Eddie hummed and then blinked his eyes open.

“What?” He asked sleepily. Richie didn’t mean to smile so big, but he couldn’t help that he found his boyfriend so adorable after waking up.

“You’re a little tired?”

“Mh-hmm…what time is it?” He murmured and looked around at the mostly empty room. Richie checked his watch, but for some reason Bill felt the need to answer first.

“Al…almost eleven,” he said. Eddie looked over at Bill and smiled politely at him.

“Oh, hey Bill. I didn’t realize you were right there. Where did everyone go?”

“They’re just doing shots in the kitchen, sweetheart,” Richie assured him while fixing his hair. Eddie let him, but definitely noticed his extra use of pet names.

“Fuck, I’m so not in the mood for shots,” he sighed. Richie chuckled, but was annoyed when Bill laughed a little too.

“R-right? I’m already on my th-th-third beer. I need t…to drive home too, so I’ll probably st—stop after this,” he said.

“I hate beer,” Eddie sighed and gingerly settled himself on the couch again. It wasn’t as comfortable as Richie’s lap, but he could face and talk to Bill better that way.

“R…Right…” Bill murmured.

“C’mon, guys! Are you sure y’all don’t want a drink? We can make mixed drinks too,” Bev offered.

“We’re good, Bevvy,” Eddie assured her.

“Yeah! Three’s a c-c-crowd anyways,” Bill teased.

“It sure is,” Eddie murmured. Bill was still laughing, but apparently heard him despite his quiet mumbling.

“W—what was that?” He asked.

“Nothing. Just…it’s funny you say that,” Eddie said. Richie gently pulled him a little closer, and Eddie let his head rest on his chest again.

“Oh? H-how come?” He asked.

“I mean, we kinda had a threesome,” Richie said bluntly. Eddie tsked at him and shook his head.

“Don’t be so rude,” he grumbled.

“What? Three’s a crowd. We had a threesome. The rest is history,” Richie assured him.

“R-right. Sorry, I—I thought we were all o—Kay with that,” Bill said.

“I’m okay with it,” Eddie said in a tone that implied he was very much not okay with it.

“You s—s-sure?” Bill asked. Eddie hesitated and then shrugged.

“I mean…you know how I felt at the time, but I’m okay with it now. If we didn’t do it, then I wouldn’t have really met Richie,” he said matter of factly.

“Oh…” Bill said. Something about his demeanor dropped, and Richie couldn’t help but feel a little pride. Especially when Bill’s eyes flicked to Richie’s hand on Eddie’s hip.

“But we all had fun, right? That’s all that matters?” Richie said trying to break the ice. Eddie smiled up at him.

“I know I had fun,” he cooed. Richie smiled back and met him for a short kiss.

“Ugh, you guys are so cute,” Beverly said as she walked back with two frozen margaritas. “C’mon, Eds! I know you can’t resist a boozy slushee,” she tempted. He sighed in defeat, but accepted the glass she shoved in his hand.

“You’re driving us home tonight,” Eddie told Richie. He chuckled and nodded in agreement. Bill set his own beer down, but was otherwise silent as his girlfriend joined him.

“Oh, are you spending the night with Richie tonight?” Bev asked. They were still technically roommates despite all the time they spent at their partners places. Eddie nodded.

“It’s Halloween. There’s plenty of things to celebrate tonight,” Eddie said with a shy smile. Bev nodded with wide eyes.

“Honestly, Halloween is a little undermined. Like, obviously a great excuse for sexy costumes, but I’ve never seen Ben so flustered when he saw my costume,” she said.

“He would be,” Richie teased. They all giggled and Eddie sipped his beverage. He looked over at Bill again and just caught him looking away. “I know I can’t wait to get home and suck this little guys blood,” Richie continued and tugged Eddie more onto his lap. He gasped as the plug moved inside him, and gripped the flowy cravat on Richie’s costume. He bit his lip to try and prevent himself from moaning, but he clearly looked like he was in pain.

“You okay there, Eds? Did you get a leg cramp or something?” Bev asked. Eddie nodded and took a deep breath before glaring a little bit at Richie.

“Oops…sorry, baby,” he said and then kissed his neck.

“I hate you sometimes,” Eddie sighed. Bev laughed.

“You two are so perfect. It’s hard to believe you guys haven’t been together for ages. I’ve never seen two people click so well,” she said. Eddie felt himself blush a little. He couldn’t help but feel the same.

“Oh yeah. Lots of clicking here. We click all the time. Right baby? We clicked before we came here actually,” Richie teased.

“Shut up, oh my god,” Eddie hissed blushing deeper for a different reason. Bev giggled.

“Don’t worry. Ben and I clicked earlier too,” she winked.

“It was the bun, wasn’t it?” Richie said. She laughed with him and nodded.

“Totally! Nothing to do with my mini dress and my boobs spilling out of it,” she agreed.

“What do you use for those things? Tape? Gorilla glue? Pure trust?” Richie asked.

“Double sided tape,” Bev revealed.

“Nice.”

“Alright! It’s time to watch Halloween! Like the actual movie Halloween. Micheal Meyers and Jamie Lee are waiting for us!” Mike said as he tugged his girlfriend back into the living room.

“He remembers the character Micheal, but he can’t remember Jamie’s character. Is that sexism I smell?” Bev asked jokingly. Mike laughed and shook his head.

“You know I respect women more than anything. Now tell you boyfriend to turn on the TV,” Mike said.

“Alright…”

They watched their second movie of the evening, and Eddie was definitely starting to get antsy. The margarita went through him pretty quickly, and the fact that it was blended made it even stronger. He had a happy little smile as he touched Richie’s chest, and struggled not to adjust his body to scratch the itch the plug created. The discomfort was very much still there, but now he was more impatient to address it considering he had a strong drink and full permission and access to Richie’s lap. It hit a very different level of desperation when he remembered he was holding Richie’s cum inside him as well. That suddenly made it much harder to stay still.

“You okay there?” Richie whispered closer to the end of the movie. Eddie huffed and adjusted his position again. He had found the perfect way to subtly press down on Richie’s thigh, but the only downside was that he’s done it at least ten times in the past half hour. Of course Richie would notice. He brought his lips to Richie’s ear and let his hand drift a little further down his vest.

“Yeah. Just keeping your cum nice and warm for you, baby,” Eddie breathed so no one else could hear. Richie’s ears instantly turned red, and Eddie smirked with satisfaction before subtly doing the movement again. Richie cleared his throat and then gently touched down his thigh.

“Ah…I see,” he replied. Eddie couldn’t help but giggle a little and finish off the rest of his drink.

“More drinks or next movie?” Ben asked as credits rolled again.

“More food, for the love of god,” Beverly groaned as she crawled off the couch.

“I agree,” Eddie sighed and then looked to Richie as the lights turned on. “Can you get me another slice of pizza, please? The chicken and Buffalo sauce one?” He requested. Richie nodded and gently lifted Eddie off his lap and back onto the couch. He smiled at the politeness, and held his eyes as he smiled back and kissed his forehead.

“Anything for my Eddie spaghetti!” He grinned. Eddie giggled again, and tilted his hips to the side so he didn’t have such direct pressure anymore. More people got up to grab food and drinks, and when Eddie looked over he was once again alone with Bill. He looked at Eddie with a sheepish smile, and Eddie was able to sober up a little and smile back.

“Hey,” he said.

“H—hey, Eds…uh…can I s-say something?” He asked. Eddie was quiet for a moment and then nodded. “I…I-I’m sorry about…about how things w-w-worked out. I sh-should’ve listened to you when you f-f-first wanted to br…break up,” he said. Eddie blinked in surprise and then smiled for real.

“I…thank you, Billy. That means a lot to me,” he replied. Bill shrugged.

“I-I mean…I dunno. I thought I was t-trying me best to b-b-be a good b—boyfriend, but…I g-guess I didn’t really get it, huh?” He said. Eddie shrugged too.

“Honestly…I think we should’ve just been friends the whole time. I do like you and all, it’s just…we function better this way,” he said. Bill nodded.

“Yeah, I mean…y—you were n-never this happy with m-m-me. I-I didn’t think that you guys were s—so s-s-serious,” he told him honestly. Eddie blushed a little and bit his lip shyly.

“Well…Richie and I…it’s hard to explain. It’s like what Bev said. We kinda just…clicked. I didn’t mean too, but…when I first met him before we all hooked up I felt it there too. You’re a great guy, Billy. It just wasn’t for us,” Eddie assured him. Bill smiled genuinely at that.

“Th—thanks, Eds. That means a l-lot to m-me too,” he said. 

Before Eddie could say anything else Richie was back with a fresh plate of pizza. He lit up at the sight and smell of food, and was happy when Richie sat next to him again. This time he was more gentle to pull Eddie onto his lap, but that didn’t stop Eddie from purposefully finding that spot against his thigh again and holding his eyes as he took the first bite. Richie easily slipped his hand around Eddie’s waist and smiled as he chewed and then laughed.

“We should watch Freaky Friday,” Beverly suggested.

“What? That’s not a Halloween movie,” Stan pointed out.

“But it’s got Jamie Lee Curtis in it! I love her,” Bev sighed while drinking her hard seltzer.

“Doesn’t that have some racist bullshit in it? Chinese voodoo magic that makes no fucking sense?” Mike asked.

“Fuck, you’re right!” Bev groaned.

“Whatever you’re watching next is up to y’all, I need to go home,” Eddie said halfway through his slice.

“What? Eds, please don’t leave me. I’ll die without you,” Beverly pouted. Richie couldn’t be more than happy to hear this.

“Alright! Time to go then,” he announced and then got up. Eddie started giggling a little when he stood, and then squealed and laughed louder when he reached down to lift him up. He stuffed pizza into his face when Richie tossed him over his shoulder to stop himself from crying out in response to the way the plug moved inside him. He gently tossed the plate onto the couch and continued to laugh as Richie started carrying him out.

“Has Eddie forg-gotten how to w-w-walk?” Bill laughed as a few of them watched the two lovers leave.

“No, but trust me. This is much faster,” Richie assured him before setting Eddie down by the door and grabbing their coats. Beverly waved them goodbye, and the rest of their friends joined in.

“Goodnight, Eds! Have fun celebrating tonight!” She called.

“What are they celebrating?” Ben asked.

“Halloween! Duh!” Bev replied. Stan couldn’t help but laugh, and that was when Eddie pulled Richie outside and shut the door.

“Finally,” Richie sighed. Eddie grinned as he clung to his partners arm.

“Right? Ugh, I can’t wait until I get home and just fall asleep,” Eddie teased. Richie chuckled and then reached around to give Eddie’s ass a good squeeze. They stopped in front of his car, and Eddie was trying his best not to throw himself at the man in front of him. Hand fully gripping his ass, Richie gave him a sweet little kiss and then smiled down at him.

“If you wanna sleep, baby, then don’t let me stop you,” he cooed. Eddie was about to retort, but was surprised by Richie giving his ass a nice slap. He moaned on accident instead, and Richie kissed him again before reaching down with both hands to grab him. “You still keeping my cum nice and warm inside you, sweetheart?” Richie whispered against his lips. Eddie nodded and eagerly bit his lower lip.

“Yes…it‘s so warm, Richie. Can’t wait for you to give me more,” he replied. Richie smiled and gave him one more squeeze before pulling away and getting out his keys.

“Alright. Let’s get going then.”

The good thing was that it wasn’t a very long drive back to Richie’s apartment. The not so good, or rather _great_ , thing was that since they were alone Eddie felt no need to hold back his moans anymore. Every bump and very turn made him hum with pleasure, and every so often he would grip the seat and move his hips on his own. The constant sound of Eddie’s cute little moans was both maddening and the most satisfying thing Richie had ever heard. They were about five minutes away when Richie took his hand off the gear and squeezed Eddie’s leg. That only made them widen and Eddie moan louder as he borderline humped the air. Getting into the parking garage was already annoying, but trying to focus on it while his hot boyfriend was nearly having an orgasm next to him was almost impossible. Eventually they got parked, and Richie was quick to shut off the car and immediately get out. He pulled Eddie with him, and enjoyed the sound of buzzed giggling follow him.

“You seem eager for something,” Eddie teased as Richie jammed his key into his apartment door. His partner chuckled and grabbed him by the waist as he opened the door.

“Only eager to give you exactly what you’ve been begging for all night, Eds,” he cooed and dragged him inside. Eddie was grinning and laughing again, but it was quickly replaced by another moan when Richie pushed him against the door and pulled their bodies close.

“Fuck, this thing is so frustrating. Sometimes I can’t feel it at all, and other times I feel Ike I’m about to fucking cum because of it,” Eddie murmured. Richie bit his lip and rocked their hips together. Eddie moaned again, and Richie ate it up.

“You’re so cute though. The way you were basically humping my leg was so hot. I had to stop myself from dragging you to the bathroom and fucking you there,” Richie said. Eddie whimpered and nodded. His partner ran his hand down his back and under his thigh to hook his leg over his hip. They were able to fit their bodies even closer like that, and the plug was pressing _just_ right against Eddie’s insides.

“ _Fuck!_ Richie, I need you inside me right fucking now. I’ve wanted you all night. Wanted you to just bend me over the couch and give it to me so good, baby,” Eddie rambled. 

Richie groaned and started pulling off their clothes. They finally removed their jackets again, and Eddie was helpless as Richie pulled off his puffy pirate shirt and tugged at his tight pants. He did his best to reach down and unzip his boots, but eventually Richie ripped those off as well. All Eddie could really do was take off Richie’s cravat and undo his vest. By that time Richie had pulled down his pants and spun him around to shove his chest against the door. Eddie obliged, and gasped for breath as Richie crouched down and grabbed his ass.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Richie rasped as he pulled his cheeks apart. He wasn’t dripping, but he definitely leaked a little bit. Probably from the few times Richie was less than gentle handling him, but it was hot seeing the mixture of cum and lube coating the inside of Eddie cheeks.

“I-I am? Do you think it stained my pants?” Eddie asked. Richie laughed.

“No, sweetheart. You’re good,” he assured him. 

He then kissed the back of his thighs and continued feeling up his ass and slowly kissing closer to the mess. By the time he started licking up the wetness Eddie was moaning again. He pressed his tongue behind his balls, and then dragged it over his bridge until it hit where the toy and his rim met. Eddie mewled with satisfaction, and loved how Richie flicked his tongue around the toy.

“Is that good, baby? You like feeling me play with your ass?” Richie hummed and started to kiss and lick up more of the warm lube slicked on his skin. Eddie nodded.

“Yes! Yes, oh my god…you’re so good with your mouth, Richie. I’ve never felt so good like this before,” Eddie said. Richie let go of him and then helped guide his feet out of the pants around his ankles. Once he was completely naked Richie got up and turned him around to pull him tight against him again.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Eds. Holy shit, I could’ve cum just from the way you were looking at me. Looked so fucking hungry for my cock,” he said. Eddie nodded and pulled off his vest. His fingers plucked at the buttons to Richie’s shirt, and his partner let him undo his shirt and feel up his chest when he pushed it off his shoulders.

“I can’t help myself. You’re so hot. The way you kept touching me and holding me in front of Bill was so satisfying. I’d say I wanted you to fuck me in front of him, but he doesn’t deserve to see how good you give it to me,” Eddie said. Richie groaned and reached down to stroke Eddie’s hard cock a couple times. The man in his arms moaned in appreciation, and then eventually slipped down to his knees to undo his pants.

“Fuck, Eds,” Richie sighed,

“Fuck me. Fuck my mouth,” Eddie urged while wrestling with his belt and fly. Eventually he won, and pulled Richie’s dick out of his pants.

“You really can’t get enough of it, huh sweetheart?” He smirked as he watched Eddie kiss and lick the base. He nodded obediently and pulled back to take the head into his mouth. Richie groaned and threaded his fingers through his hair. “Fuck, that never gets old.”

“C’mon. Fuck my throat, Richie. Make it feel really good,” Eddie cooed.

Richie didn’t need to be told again, and easily pushed his cock into Eddie’s mouth. He was already good at taking Richie in his mouth when they first hooked up, but he had only gotten better with practice. Like a big warm hug, Eddie kept his throat pliant yet tight as Richie rocked his hips into his face. It took real skill to take his entire length, and he took it beautifully every time without fail. There were so many times Eddie made Richie cum with just his mouth alone, and he did it because he liked it and because he knew he’d get an extra special reward if he did. This time Richie couldn’t do more than three thrusts before he pulled out and squeezed the base of his cock. Eddie pouted and tried to lick the head, but Richie was quickly pulling his hips back.

“Fuck, I can’t. I’m gonna cum if you let me do that, baby,” Richie gasped.

“You can cum. I want it, please,” Eddie begged. Richie shook his head and pulled Eddie up to his feet. He pressed a harsh kiss to his lips, and Eddie moaned for more when he pulled away.

“You’re such a pretty little cum slut, huh? You’re so greedy for it. There’s only one place I wanna cum tonight, Eddie-baby, and that’s deep inside your cute little ass,” Richie spoke mere inches from Eddie’s lips and emphasized his point by squeezing Eddie’s ass again.

“Fuck…Richie, oh my god,” he whined.

“I gotcha,” Richie said while pulling Eddie back towards the couch. He followed and then let Richie push him into place bent over the armrest. His body ached for more as he watched Richie pull off the rest of his costume, and he looked up at Richie with a pouty expression in hopes to tempt him more. Richie merely tilted his chin up and kissed him on the lips.

“I miss you so much…please…I need you,” Eddie begged. Richie bit his lip and then kissed him again before climbing on the couch too and spreading his cheeks once again.

“How badly do you want it, sweetheart?” Richie cooed and used his thumb to push on the base of the plug. Eddie whimpered and arched his back again.

“So bad…fuck, it was so hot sitting on your lap acting like everything was normal. I would’ve cum fucking myself on your leg if we stayed for another movie,” Eddie told him. Richie groaned and spit just above the plug and spread it around his rim.

“You think I should I take this out now? See how stretched you are for me?” He asked. Eddie nodded desperately and gave his hips a little shake to show how badly he wanted it.

“Please! Please, I kept everything so warm for you. Pull it out and fuck me again, baby. Want you to cum in me more,” Eddie blubbered. His partner gave his ass another light slap, and he gasped from the shock and the pleasure.

“Tell me how bad you want it, baby. Tell me how much of a cum slut you are,” he ordered.

“Mmh! Want it so bad, Richie. I’m a huge fucking slut for your cum, baby. Wanna make you cum all the time and save it just for me. I want you to cum inside me so bad. Feels so good when you stuff me with your load and leave it for later,” Eddie rambled. Richie moaned too hearing that, and rubbed his cock against one of Eddie’s slippery cheeks.

“You’re so dirty, baby. Everyone thinks you’re so clean and so neat, but you’re really just a filthy boy, huh?” Richie said. Eddie nodded. “Say it.”

“I’m just a filthy boy, Richie. I love being so dirty with you,” he whined. 

His body tensed when Richie finally grabbed the base and slowly started to pull it out. Everything felt so empty and hollow when the toy was removed, and when Richie spreed his cheeks again he could feel the left over lube and cum slowly drip out of him. Thankfully it was stuffed back into him with Richie’s thumb, and then his cock not too long after that. He pushed in his entire length in one quick thrust, and Eddie couldn’t help but shout when Richie’s hips slapped against his ass. Thankfully he stayed still long enough to let Eddie adjust, and as he first started to move he was impossibly slow to pull out and push back in.

“Fuck, my entire dick is covered in cum,” Richie sighed. Eddie moaned hearing that and pushed back into his slow thrusting.

“You like that, baby? You want more?” Richie asked while squeezing his cheeks. He nodded.

“Fuck me like before. Want it so hard, Richie,” Eddie moaned. Richie clenched his jaw and then finally started picking up the pace.

Honestly, it was kind of pathetic how quickly Eddie was close to cumming. He gripped the base of his cock and kept himself as still as possible to try and avoid it, but Richie didn’t seem to notice how close he was. He struggled to form words even in his head, and as he whined and whimpered through his orgasm he couldn’t help but love the way Richie kept going. Thankfully he caught his cum before it spilled over the couch, and when he finally found his brain he found words again too.

“Rich…Richie, I just fucking came,” Eddie gasped.

“I know, baby. Hard to miss it,” Richie cooed and slowed his hips.

“I-I don’t wanna get the couch dirty,” he hiccuped still cupping the puddle of cum in his hand. 

Richie gently draped himself over Eddie’s back and reached for his hand. Before Eddie could ask he was licking up the puddle and didn’t leave a drop behind as he ground his hips against him. Eddie whimpered while watching, and then felt Richie move his head up for a kiss. He could taste himself on Richie’s tongue, and for some reason he couldn’t be disgusted by it. It only turned him on again.

“C’mon, baby. Let’s get you on your back, okay?” Richie cooed. Eddie nodded weakly, and let Richie move his body again. He helped the best he could, but Richie was very incessant with his hands on his body. Letting him take the control helped keep them connected the whole time. He was fully on his back finally, and Richie pushed his thighs against his chest before rocking his hips again.

“Is that good for you, honey?” Richie asked. The different pet names always got to Eddie in one way or another, and this time it really made him melt hearing Richie constantly refer to him with such affection.

“Yes…yes it’s good. Keep going, please. Don’t stop until you’re done,” Eddie urged. Richie nodded and resumed his thrusting from earlier.

“You’re so sweet, Eddie-baby. The way you just sat there so patiently all night for me was so adorable. Must’ve been so hard not to beg to go home. You’re so good, sweetheart. Love making you feel so good and watching you cum on nothing but my cock. Do you think you can cum for me again, baby?” Richie rambled. Eddie gasped from the overstimulation and nodded as he reached down to stroke himself.

“Yes…yes. I wanted this to be so good for you, Richie. Thought about how much you’d like it. I love how excited you get about these things. You make me feel so normal and cared for when we do this stuff,” Eddie confessed. Richie groaned and leaned down to kiss him.

“Fuck, of course it’s normal, baby. I hate the idea of someone making you feel weird for liking this stuff. God, it’s so hot what you think of. You’re so fucking precious. Can’t believe anyone wouldn’t like this,” Richie replied. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, and kissed him again.

“Mmh…you’re so big, Richie,” Eddie whimpered. Richie grunted with his next thrust, and kept them close so he could really roll his hips into him. Eddie mewled with delight, and threw his head back as his next orgasm washed over him. He didn’t cum as much, but he still squeezed out a few dribbles as Richie stuttered his hips and came as well.

“Fuck…oh my god,” Richie panted.

“Pull out and watch it, baby,” Eddie urged and held his knees back. Richie did so, and moaned at the sight of his cum dribbling out of Eddie’s hole. He shoved some back in with his fingers, but that just made more ooze out around his middle and pointer.

“God, that’s so fucking hot,” Eddie gasped looking down between his legs.

“Shit…yeah, it is. Isn’t it, baby?” Richie huffed and then leaned over for another kiss.

“Mm…so good…”

“How are you feeling? Do you wanna shower now?” Richie offered. Eddie nodded.

“I’m okay. A little overwhelmed…do you think you can carry me there?” Eddie requested. Richie nodded and grabbed the plug from earlier.

“I’m gonna put this back in so we don’t make a mess, okay sweetheart?” He said. Eddie nodded, and let him insert the toy once more.

They ended up taking a bath instead of a shower for the sake of Eddie’s comfort. No matter what position they were in his legs always felt like boneless jello and he could barely stand in the shower without leaning on Richie. Usually Richie loved that and they were okay with showering most of the time, but sometimes Richie was equally wiped out and feeling lazy. He drew the bath after they worked together to clean out Eddie’s hole, and then they settled into the warm water together. Since they started dating they invested in bath salts for the muscle ache that came with an intense scene, and that night Richie poured in more than usual as Eddie cuddled up against his chest in the water. He hummed happily as Richie massaged his hips and legs, and pressed sweet kisses to his neck and collarbones in return.

“Are you hungry, Eds? I dunno if anything is out to deliver this late, but I can make you something easy if you’re in the mood for more food,” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head and nuzzled under his chin.

“I’m okay…maybe some tea when we get out, but that vegan pizza was really filling,” Eddie hummed.

“Wait…it was vegan?” Richie asked. Eddie laughed.

“Yeah. Ben is vegan, so they got vegan pizza,” Eddie told him.

“But it had chicken,” Richie pointed out.

“There’s such thing as vegan chicken, Richie,” Eddie told him. Richie kissed the top of his head.

“Damn. The more you know,” he said. They giggled together, and then enjoyed the rest of their bath together in complete bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Follow me on insta if you’re curious and feel free to message me! @gay_an_feral


End file.
